Everything Happens For a Reason
by DBKUGirl
Summary: Randy Orton is injured and cranky. He walks into his physical therapy office in Minnesota and meets a very cute girl and winds up falling for her. Something brings these two together for a very long time. Randy needs to remember everything happens for...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Randy (wish I did!) nor any of the WWE stuff referenced in this story. Linnea is my own created character, along with anyone else mentioned who are NOT in the WWE.

This story will have some racy scenes from time to time. Nothing violent, just sexual. If you're not ok with that, you've been warned.

Thanks for reading, and please read and review! I love hearing peoples' opinions and wishes. Thanks!***

Randy walked into the physical therapy office and approached the check-in desk. And of course there was a couple of girls at the desk. He sighed to himself. He was already crabby because he had gotten hurt in the first place, then crabbier because he had to have surgery, and just over the top crabby because he had to fly to Minnesota for rehab. The blonde checked him in and sent him to the registration desk.

"I'll be right there, sorry!" Randy heard a girls' voice call from somewhere behind the desk.

Soon a shorter girl appeared looking completely embarrassed appeared. She had on black wire rim glasses, she had her super spiral curly brown hair with blonde, red and purple highlights pulled back into a messy bun with a few random curls down, she had beautiful brown eyes with amazing eye lashes, not a lot of make-up, and very kissable pink lip-gloss covered lips. "I'm so sorry; I just grabbed my coffee cup and dumped it all over myself." She confessed while blushing. "How can I help you today?"

Randy grinned, she was definitely not stunning, but she was cute. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I don't think there was too bad of burns."

"Well, today's my first day here." Randy began.

"Alright, I just need your name your drivers' license, and your insurance card."

While Randy was digging out his cards, he glanced up at her. She clipped her name badge back onto her scrub top. Her picture looked almost identical to how she looked today. Her name was Linnea F. He handed his cards to her and smiled, "So, have you worked here long?"

She smiled as she accepted them and started entering his information into the computer, "I've been here about a year. I've worked here for longer than that, but I moved up to the front desk about a year ago. I used to work in the billing department. I'm only in registration because we're short-staffed." She looked up at him. "So, why are you here?"

"Shoulder surgery. So does that mean I'll see you at the front desk everyday?" Randy asked secretly hoping.

She entered his information and he couldn't get over how quickly her fingers flew across the keyboard. "Yup, you'll be stuck with me." She handed him back his stuff and had him sign some papers. "Alright, you're all set. You can head back out to the waiting room and they'll call you back shortly. Have a great day Mr. Orton."

"You too Linnea."

She blushed; he had read her name badge. Once he was back in the therapy area, she walked up to the front desk. "Oh my God you guys. You have to warn me when you're sending someone that hot back to me."

The girls both laughed. Anna (the blonde) grinned, "Gee, why?"

Linnea held out her scrub top, "I went to grab my coffee and dumped it all over myself. Then I walk out and he's sitting there." She playfully fanned herself, "Be still my heart!"

The three of them laughed, Becky (the brunette) patted her hand, "It's ok. Starting tomorrow you'll get to see him five days a week. I'll be back in registration since Nancy's gone now."

Linnea laughed and headed back to her desk.

The next morning Randy walked in carrying a cup of coffee with the lid duct-taped on. He set it down on the counter and smiled at Linnea. "I thought I'd help you out." Randy said with a chuckle.

Linnea smiled and blushed, "Thanks. This is definitely clever."

"I couldn't help it. The idea came to me yesterday."

Linnea typed away on the keyboard, "Alright Mr. Orton, you're all checked in. They'll be with you shortly. Thanks again for the coffee."

"You're welcome. It's just black, so you might need cream. And please, just call me Randy." Randy advised as he headed to his seat.

"Ok Randy, I don't mind, I'll drink it whatever way." Linnea said with a laugh.

Randy got called back, so he walked back with the nurse.

Anna turned to Linnea, "Girl, I think he likes you."

"No, I think he's just a flirt." Linnea said with a laugh. "Look at him and look at me. Do I look like anything he's probably ever even considered a date with? I don't think so."

Anna laughed, "You never know! Besides, who said anything about dating. He'd be a good guy to take out and have him ROCK your world and get you over what's-his-name."

Linnea rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Brandon. And I'm doing just fine on my own, thank you."

Every day for the next week started off the same way. Randy rolled in the doors around 8am for his 8:15am session. Every day he would have a few laughs with Linnea. Then when he would leave, he'd nod his head at her as to say goodbye on his way out the door. She always felt bad because she could tell he was in pain.

Two weeks later, Randy rolled in and Linnea was rubbing her temples with one hand while typing with the other. "What's wrong?"

Linnea looked up at Randy trying to not squint her eyes, "I have a killer migraine this morning. How are your sessions going?"

"Each one gets a little better. Have you taken anything for it?"

Linnea shook her head, "No, I haven't yet. I try not to take stuff on an empty stomach, so I'm waiting for my first break."

"You know what else helps?" Randy asked.

Linnea finished checking him in. "You're all checked in. What's that?"

Sitting in a hot tub or getting a massage." Randy replied.

"Both sound nice, unfortunately not on my schedule for the day." Linnea said with a laugh.

"We could add it to your schedule." Randy said with a smile.

"Mr. Orton." The nurse called.

Randy smiled, "Just think about it. Hope you feel better." And he walked off with the nurse.

"Oh my god," Anna quietly squealed. "He's totally asking you for a hot tub date."

"No, he's just being polite and making small talk." Linnea replied.

Randy walked out of the office and strolled by the front desk but only Anna was sitting there. He waited till she had people checked in then he approached her, "Where's Linnea?"

"She's on break. She's resting in one of the empty rooms." Anna replied quietly.

"Is she feeling any better?" Randy inquired.

"No, it's getting worse." Anna answered.

"So if you were to accidentally tell me which room she's in," Randy said with a smile.

Anna grinned, "Now you know I can't do that. Besides, you're already out there."

Linnea came walking back up to the front desk looking white as a sheet.

Randy looked at her, "You don't look like you're feeling that well. You should go home."

Linnea softly shook her head no, "No, it's ok. As long as I'm sitting down, I'm ok."

Anna looked at her, "Just go home. I've got this. And if I get backed up, I'll call Becky up here."

"No, I don't think driving is a wise idea at this juncture." Linnea confessed. She sounded as if she could either break down crying or pass out at any minute.

"Look, I'm on my way out. Let me drive you home." Randy offered. "I know you don't know me from anyone, but I promise; you'll be safe. We can worry about your car later."

Linnea looked over at Anna. Anna nodded her head, "I'm pretty sure you'll be safe."

Linnea sighed and looked towards Randy, "Ok, if you're sure it's not a problem."

Randy nodded, "Trust me, it's not a problem. I come here and then I go home. I come here, then I go home. I don't really have a life here."

She grinned, "Ok, let me check in with my boss and grab my purse." Linnea walked off slowly. Randy could tell from the way she was walking that she was in pain.

He looked at Anna, "Does she get these often?"

Anna shook her head, "No, maybe a couple times a year."

Linnea walked out carrying her purse and a duffel bag. "Thank you for doing this Randy, I really appreciate it. I feel like a burden though." She slipped on her sunglasses and walked over to him.

"Trust me, you're not a burden." Randy said. They walked out of the office to Anna telling Linnea to feel better soon. He opened the car door for her and helped her in.

Once he was in the car, he looked over at her. "Do you want me to take you straight home, or do you need to get anything, or do you want to go and sit in a hot tub?"

Linnea looked over at Randy, "And where would I find a hot tub besides the gym; which is the last place I want to be right now."

"Well, I know someone who has one in his room." Randy replied with a smile.

"I don't have a bathing suit on me." Linnea replied. "We'd have to stop by my house and grab it."

"Or you could just not wear it." Randy said with a chuckle. "I'm guessing you're wearing a bra and underwear, they cover the same."

Linnea laughed, "I'm in far too much pain to argue that point. I don't know how much company I'll be, but if the medicine kicks in, and the hot tub works, then maybe I won't be such a stick in the mud."

Randy smiled, "Hey, don't worry. I just want you to feel better."

Linnea leaned her head against the window as they drove to his hotel room. Part of her screamed she should just go home and forget about him, but the other part loved the sense of excitement. His eyes dared her and she never turned down a dare. The wild side of her was trying to get out…even though she felt like crap.

They pulled in the parking lot of a very nice extended-stay hotel. "Here we are, home sweet home." Randy said with a chuckle.

Linnea smiled, "It looks very nice."

"Yeah it is pretty nice. I like it. Plus it's quiet and even though I like to live it up, right now I just want peace and quiet." Randy said as he guided her through the building.

They rode up the elevator to third floor and stopped at room 303. "Here we are." Randy said opening the door with his key.

Linnea walked in and looked around. It was a very nice room. It was the size of a small apartment. It had a separate bedroom and a nice sized kitchen and living room. "This is very nice."

Randy smiled, "Thanks. It's not bad. I'll go kick on the hot tub and let it warm up a bit."

Linnea nodded and went to the kitchen table and set down her purse and her sunglasses.

"So, what's the duffel bag for?" Randy asked from the bedroom.

Linnea walked into the bedroom, "I usually go the gym after work. So my workout clothes are in there." She could feel the headache medicine starting to work. She was able to open her eyes all the way and she was feeling a bit sassy.

Randy looked at her, "You like to work out?"

Linnea had a good chuckle, "Yeah, I do. See, I like to eat. So if I didn't like to work out, I'd probably be three times my size."

Randy laughed, "You look as if you're starting to feel better. The color is back in your cheeks."

Linnea smiled, "Yeah I'm feeling a little better."

"Well, are you ready to climb in?" Randy asked.

"Definitely." Linnea replied. "Do you want me to help you?"

Randy smiled. His arm was in a sling, and she knew he had shoulder surgery; getting dressed and undressed was still in issue. "Actually, that would be great." Randy said as he removed the sling carefully.

First Linnea pulled off her scrub top. Underneath she had on a black bra with pink Playboy bunnies on it. Then she slid off her scrub pants and there she was wearing a black Playboy thong that had a pink bunny in the front with a tiny rhinestone eye.

Randy watched her undress and tried to not get aroused, but it was hard not to. She was definitely a pretty girl.

Then Linnea took off her glasses and set them on the counter. She preceeded to take her hair out of the messy bun she wore it in and let her spiral curls fall wildly upon her shoulders.

Randy took a deep breath. She was looking hot!

Linnea went to him and carefully pulled his shirt off. She tried to hide her surprise at his muscles. "I knew he was hot, but DAMN!" She thought to herself. Then she reached down and un-buttoned his jeans. She slid them down his legs and slowly stood back up. She bit her bottom lip because she was thinking very naughty thoughts.

Randy held his breath, this girl had been on his mind for the last two weeks and here she was in his hotel room undressing him. He knew she had a migraine, but that wasn't stopping him from thinking dirty thoughts about her. As she slid her hands in the waistband of his boxers, he smiled and caught her eye.

He leaned down and kissed her. Linnea wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed him back. He leaned her against the bathroom counter and began to passionately French kissed her.

She smiled beneath his kiss and returned the favor. He slid his good arm around her and held her firmly against him. She could feel the bulge in his boxers growing beneath her. He began to kiss her neck and she couldn't help but let a little moan escape her. Linnea reached around him and slid her fingernails down his spine and then wrapped her hands around his firm ass and pulled him against her.

Randy moaned a little with that move. He reached around her and undid her bra. She helped him slide it off. As he began to explore her eagerly awaiting nipples with his tongue, he slid her thong down a bit.

Linnea used her foot to grab it with her toes and slid it down the rest of the way.

He looked up and smiled, "You're my kind of woman."

She grinned back at him, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

And soon it was on. They were both passionately kissing and grinding into one another. Randy whispered into her ear, "You wanna get in the hot tub."

"Mmm-hmm. You first." She breathlessly replied.

Randy climbed in and sat down on the ledge. Linnea climbed in and sat down upon his hard, throbbing manhood.

She slowly lowered herself on him. Neither one of them were thinking about anything other than being with each other.

She began to ride Randy slowly at first, and then began to speed up. She reached down and massaged and caressed him as she moved her hips in a circular motion.

Randy arched so he was as deep in her as he could be.

They were both moaning and kissing in pure ecstasy. She raked her nails down his back as he nibbled on her earlobes and her neck affectionately.

He grabbed her and pulled her against him as tight as possible as they exploded with each other. The moanings rang through the bathroom.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he held her close. They could feel each other's hearts beating wildly.

"Tell me all about yourself, then I'll tell you about me." Randy said finally breaking the silence.

Linnea slowly stood up and moved off of him and sat down beside him. Together they began to talk about themselves to each other. Randy opened up and told her about the Marines and told her about being a professional wrestler. Linnea told him about working at the clinic. They also talked about things they like to do for fun.

They got out of the hot tub once they both looked like prunes. They dried off and Linnea helped Randy get dressed. Then she got dressed.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked. 

"I'm ok. I still have a light headache, but now I'm starving." Linnea said with a laugh. "Wanna go back to my place and I'll make us dinner?"

Randy laughed, "I'll make you a deal, let's skip cooking tonight. Let's pick something up, take it to your place, I'll crash there and take you to work in the morning."

Linnea nodded, "Ok, sounds good to me."

Randy packed a few things in an overnight bag and they left his room to head to her place.

**Well, what do you think of the first chapter? I know it hasn't explained a whole lot, but trust me, it will. Please read and review! THANKS!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo-hoo! You guys like it! Thank you to Cenationxprincess, Ctina, babygurl1944, Stripes31, Jocelyn, vipergirl86, and Sonib89 for the reviews!**

As they shut his door and began to walk down the hall Linnea stopped suddenly. "My keys aren't in my purse, they must have fallen out."

Randy still had many naughty thoughts running through his head. He smiled, "Alright, back to my room."

They walked back to his room and he opened the door.

As she bent over to check the floor, he playfully came up behind her and pressed himself up against her, "Is this helping?"

She giggled and pushed her hips back against him and playfully wiggled her butt, "What are you thinking about Randy?"

Randy leaned in and started kissing her neck, "Honestly, about how badly I want to fuck you again."

She grinned to herself and reached behind her and cupped his package in her hand, "Show me."

Linnea didn't know what it was about him that made her so weak. At this point, he could do anything he wanted to her and she wouldn't argue. She knew he wouldn't be around for long, so she might as well enjoy him while he's there, right?

Randy pushed her up against the night stand and began nibbling her earlobe from behind. As he did that, he slid her pants down.

She let a moan escape as she felt his hands trail down her legs. She lifted each foot so he could get her pants all the way off.

Randy felt himself growing hard. There was something about this woman that he couldn't explain. He was so pissed off about being injured and having to endure the physical therapy, but she could easily provide a distraction.

He pulled his pants down and pressed against her.

Linnea moaned as she felt his bulging cock against the crack of her ass. "Oh Randy," She breathlessly moaned as he began to finger her. First with one finger then with two.

Randy teased her clit while kissing her neck and with the other hand he had his hand up her shirt. He had pulled the cup of her bra away and was gently twisting and pinching at her perky nipples.

Randy pulled his fingers out, and entered her doggystyle and began to thrust himself deeply into her moist haven.

"Holy shit Randy." Linnea gasped. She held on tight as he pounded into her.

Randy groaned as she tightened herself around his throbbing manhood. She was so tight and so moist. He turned her so she was bent over the bed and proceeded to fuck her as deep and hard as he could.

Linnea moaned in pleasure and excitement. "Oh God…"

Randy's lust was almost out of control. He pulled himself out of her quickly and rolled her over and she quickly scrambled onto the bed. Randy lost all cares about the pain in his shoulder as he entered her again. He hoisted one of her legs up over his shoulder and began to thrust in roughly.

Linnea let out a surprised gasp. Then moaned as he drilled in and out of her. She could squeezed herself as tightly as she possibly could around him.

Randy closed his eyes and moaned a deep groan. He couldn't take it much longer. He lost control and began thrusting her with a fury.

He grabbed a handful of her curly hair and yanked on it a bit causing her to moan. He reached down and began to finger her while he thrust causing her clit to quiver even more.

"Oh God Randy, I'm almost there." She panted.

Randy took that as his cue, he thrust two more times and then pushed himself in till she felt like she could feel him in her ribcage. They both let out a loud cry as they came with each other.

Randy collapsed on top of her as a sweaty, panting mess. The ache in his shoulder was completely worth what he just experienced.

Linnea held him close and tried to get the room to stop spinning. She enjoyed his warmth and loved feeling his heart beat against hers.

"We keep this up, and we'll never get back to your place," He whispered to her.

Linnea giggled, "We keep this up and your shoulder will never heal."

"Then you'll be stuck with me even longer." Randy replied with a smirk.

She leaned into him and kissed him, "Then where should I begin?"

They laid there kissing each other for a little while and just enjoying each other.

"So…are we going to get dinner and go to my place?" Linnea finally broke the silence.

Randy was kind of zoned out and kind of dozed off, so her voice made him snap back to reality, "Yeah, let's get ready to go."

"Maybe if I put your arm back in the sling this time, you'll keep your hands to yourself." Linnea winked at him.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have bent over like that I wouldn't have been turned on." Randy replied with his smirk.

They kissed one more time and got up. They decided to save showering for at her place. They found her keys and she helped him put the sling back on. This time they made it all the way to Randy's car.

"You know, my headache is gone." Linnea said as they climbed in.

"You just needed a dose of the good medicine." Randy said with a smile.

They wound up picking up pizza and got to her apartment.

Linnea opened the door and walked in. "Welcome to my home sweet home."

Randy looked around, it was a cute apartment. Nothing too big but not too little either. She had a decent sized place. Nice furniture, nice entertainment center, and nicely decorated.

Linnea set the pizzas on the table and grabbed plates.

They loaded up their plates and began getting to know each other better.

"So, I know this is a bit awkward, but are you seeing anyone?" Randy asked.

Linnea smiled and shook her head no, "No, I broke up with my boyfriend almost two months ago. How about you?"

Randy shook his head, "No, Stacy and I broke up a few weeks ago."

Linnea nodded her head, "You ok about that?"

Randy nodded, "Yeah, it had to happen."

"I hear ya. I was in that boat with Brandon."

"So, are you an only child?" Randy asked.

"Nope, I have an older brother." Linnea replied. "Chris is 27; he works for an ad agency downtown. What about you?"

"No, I have a younger sister, Becky, who is 29, she's married with kids. Then I have a younger brother, Nathan, he's 22 and he's an MMA fighter."

"Wow!" Linnea smiled, "Are you guys close?"

Randy nodded, "Yeah, our whole family is real close."

"That's great. We are too, for the most part." Linnea responded.

"Tell me about you, I want to know what makes you you." Randy inquired as he helped her clean up dinner.

"Well, I graduated from Washburn High School in 2003, from there I went to college for medical coding and billing. Then I started working at the clinic. I was in band and choir. I love being surrounded by friends and family. I like going out and having fun, but I also love just chillin' at the house. I was a pretty good girl. I have a secret naughty side." She said with a smirk.

"Umm…yeah….I think I found that already." Randy said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What about you? I know about the wrestling and the military, but what about you?" Linnea asked guiding Randy to her living room.

They sat down and put on a movie, "Well, I like to go out, I like to party it up. I probably drink a bit too much, but I figure I'm young, I might as well live it up now. I am a very sexual guy, and I have one helluva stamina." Randy said wrapping his good arm around her.

Linnea pulled a blanket around them. "Hmm…that's good to know."

They snuggled and watched the movie. Once it was over, Linnea looked at Randy, "So, are you going to sleep in my bed with me or are you going to crash down here?"

"Well, in that case, I'll join you upstairs." Randy said accepting the invitation.

Linnea smiled, she had no idea if they would become anything, or if this was where it would end; but she made a pact to herself to enjoy the ride.

They walked into her bedroom, it was nice. She had a photo wall with lots of pictures of her young and old with friends and possibly family. Linnea looked over at Randy, "Do you need help getting your shirt off?"

"Oh boy, here we go again." Randy said playfully.

Linnea went over to him and pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor by his side of the bed. "Nice try buddy."

Randy chuckled as he slid his pants down and climbed into bed just wearing his boxers.

Linnea went into the bathroom and came out wearing just a small cami with some boy-cut shorts.

She climbed into bed with Randy and he snuggled into her. "Mmm…good night Linnea."

Linnea smiled and snuggled back against him, "Good night Randy."

And the two of them fell asleep.

The next morning Randy woke up to Linnea's alarm clock going off. Randy looked over and it was 6:00am. He groaned and pulled Linnea closer to him after she turned it off.

She smiled and snuggled into him, "Mmm….morning Randy."

He kissed the nape of her neck and held her close. "You don't really have to get up this early, do you?"

Linnea nodded, "Yeah, this way I can shower, get ready, and have time to grab coffee on my way to work. I have to be there at seven a.m."

Randy's eyes popped open, "Seven?"

She giggled, "Yeah, I work seven to three-thirty Monday through Friday and every third weekend."

Randy groaned. Linnea turned and kissed him on the cheek and got out of bed and headed into her bathroom to take her shower.

Randy thought about it, he'll have to have her to the office by seven a.m. then he might as well get ready because his appointment is at eight-fifteen. So he'd have time to run back to his place and get ready before his appointment so he could lie around and be lazy for now.

Linnea came out of the bathroom in only a towel and headed to her closet. Randy rolled over so he could watch her. She was such a different type of woman then he usually dated. She didn't look like a diva at all. She wasn't tall, thin as a rail with breast implants. She was short, average weight, and was completely real. He couldn't help but wonder if that was some sort of sign. He did feel unusually comfortable around her. There was just something so familiar about the way she said his name.

Linnea picked out her Charlie Brown scrubs for the day. She picked out her gray underwear that said "wild at heart" and her matching gray bra with red hearts on it. Then put on her scrubs, checked the clock and headed into the bathroom. When she emerged she had on her glasses, she had her hair up in the messy bun with a curl of each color in her hair framing her face and the back of her neck. She was wearing very light make-up and the pink lip-gloss that drove Randy wild the first time he met her.

She looked at Randy and smiled, "It's 6:40am, we've gotta go."

Randy pulled the covers back and got out of bed. He went and grabbed his toothbrush out of his overnight bag, and headed into the bathroom. By the time he got dressed and met Linnea in the kitchen she already had her shoes on. "Ready?"

Linnea nodded, "Yup, let's go." She grabbed her purse and her workout bag and headed out the door.

By the time they got going, it was already 6:50am. Linnea looked at Randy, "Just take me to the office, I'll make coffee there."

"Are you sure? Did I make you run late?" Randy asked.

"Not overly, I'm just not used to having someone else there." She said with a smile. "Trust me; it's not a big deal."

Randy knew how he could make it up to her. He smiled to himself.

They got to the front of the office and Randy put the car in park.

Linnea turned so she could face him, "Yesterday was great."

Randy nodded, "Yeah it was. And hey, you even got rid of your headache."

"Yes I did." She said with a smile.

Randy leaned in and gave her a very sweet kiss.

Linnea kissed him back and she loved feeling him smile beneath the kiss.

"Have a great day, I'll see you in a bit." Randy said to her.

"Ok, see you then." Linnea replied and got out of the car. She walked into work with the biggest smile on her face.

Anna came walking around the corner and seen Linnea walking in with a big smile, "Girl, now you know I need details."

"Let's just say…Oh my God!" Linnea said with a giggle.

Anna followed Linnea, "Girl? Tell me! What happened?"

"I'm not giving all details, I'm just saying that I had the most amazing day yesterday, my headache went away and I woke up in the arms of the hottest guy I've ever seen in my life."

Anna squealed, "Oh my god! Do you know who that is?"

"Umm…I know I didn't know a lot about him, but I know his name. And yes I know his profession."

"His profession? Dude, my little brother has his action figures." Anna exclaimed.

Linnea laughed, "Yeah, well he's just Randy to me."

They went about getting the office set up and running the reports as they always did. Anna tried to get details out of Linnea, but Linnea wasn't the type to kiss and tell too much.

At eight a.m. just like clockwork Randy walked in. This time he came in carrying coffee. He smiled as he got to the front desk, "I figured I owed you." He said smiling at Linnea.

Linnea blushed, "Aww…thanks." And she began to check him in. "Oh."

Randy looked at her, "Oh?"

"It says here that today you also need to submit a urinalysis." Linnea said to him.

Randy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it's part of the wellness policy. We get random drug tests."

Linnea got up and tore off a sheet of paper from the printer and got up. "Right this way Mr. Orton."

Anna smiled as she watched Linnea walk to the door to walk him back. She had to admit that Linnea and Randy were kind of cute together.

Linnea escorted Randy back to the bathroom. "Ok, you have to empty your pockets, take off your hat, your shoes and your wallet all must remain here. I'll wait here, there's a cup inside there. When you're done, leave the sample on the sink and I'll take care of it from there."

"You know, you're cute when you're all professional." Randy said quietly to Linnea. He emptied his pockets, took everything off and went in."

Linnea smiled to herself. She really liked him.

Randy came out a few minutes later, "Alright, it's on the sink."

Linnea looked around the corner, "Rob, are you ready for Mr. Orton yet?"

"Yup, send him my way." Rob replied.

Randy grabbed Linnea's hand and leaned close to her ear, "In case you're busy later, do you want to have dinner with me?"

Linnea looked into his eyes and smiled, "I'd love to."

"Great, I'll pick you up at five-thirty." Randy replied.

She grabbed a label that wasn't being used and wrote her cell phone number on it. "Here's my number in case you need directions to my house again."

"Grab my number from my chart." Randy told her. "I'll talk to you later." And he headed off towards Rob.

Linnea took care of his test and got back up to the front desk. She looked at Anna, "I have a date tonight."

"What?" Anna hissed. "Girl!"

Linnea couldn't help but smile. She was SO excited for their first date.

As Randy was leaving the clinic, Linnea and Anna were both checking in people. Linnea glanced up and Randy nodded his head at her. She smiled and nodded her head back.

**Sorry for the long delay in getting the chapter to you guys. Please read and review! Your reviews are so inspiring! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Vipergirl86, Cenationxprincess, Stripes31, Sonib89, Christina89, Jocelyn and Animal-Viper-Cena Fan for your reviews! They totally make my day! PS: If any of you have a way to make 3yr olds become good listeners I would GREATLY appreciate it! LOL!**

That night Linnea went to the gym and headed home. There she began getting ready for her date with Randy.

Linnea took a nice, hot shower and shaved her armpits and her legs. She trimmed her landing strip and just relaxed.

She finally got out of the shower just in time to hear her apartment buzzer going off. She quickly grabbed a towel and ran out to where her buzzer was. "Who is it?"

"Hey, I'm early. Can I come up?" Randy's voice replied.

Linnea blushed, "Yup, come on." She buzzed him in, and then she unlocked the door and began to walk back to her bedroom when she heard the door open.

"Honey I'm home." Randy called out.

Linnea turned and walked back toward him. "Baby, you're way early."

Randy looked up and seen Linnea wearing only a towel. He could feel himself stirring already. "Yeah, I was bored. Don't you look yummy."

Linnea smiled, she took a step to him and greeted him with a kiss. "Why thank you. I was just going to get dressed. You can either make yourself at home, or you can keep me company while I get ready."

"I like the sounds of that." Randy replied with a smirk.

"How was therapy today?" Linnea asked Randy.

"Hurt like a bitch at first, but by the end, I could tell the difference." Randy replied. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

Linnea bent over and towel-dried her hair. She whipped her hair back and tossed her towel into the laundry basket. As she walked past Randy to get to the bathroom, he reached out and pulled her onto his lap and began kissing her.

Linnea moaned a little and began kissing him back. She knew that he had told her he was a sexual guy, and she hadn't told him much about her sexual habits, but there was something about him that just drove her wild. She lifted her towel a bit so she could straddle his lap and began passionately making out with him.

Randy pulled her towel all the way off and began letting his hands explore her body. He loved her curves, he loved her muscle tone, and he loved how her breasts were real. There was just something SO different about Linnea that he couldn't help his attraction to her.

Randy stood up and continued their make out session. Linnea began to explore his body and moaned in pleasure. "Mmm…don't you think you're a little overdressed?"

"Yeah, I think I am. You should help me with that." Randy replied with a chuckle.

Linnea undid his belt and slid his jeans down to his ankles, then she pulled his boxers down, and his very erect unit sprung free. She wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke.

Randy's body quivered, he moaned and spun her around so he could lay her on the bed. He slid his fingers down and began to finger her in rhythm with her strokes. "Baby, wanna try something different?"

"What's that?"

Randy slid his finger out, "I want to 69 you."

Linnea grinned, he was right, they hadn't done that yet. "Ok." And she took the position.

Randy slowly parted her lips and slid his tongue inside her.

At the same time, Linnea wrapped her mouth around his manhood and began to go down on her.

Together they found a rhythm and it was on. The twosome went to town on each other. The moans and gasps filled the room. They climaxed and snuggled under the blankets. Randy leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Damn baby. You're amazing." Randy said to Linnea with a smile.

Linnea grinned back, "You're pretty fantastic yourself there."

"Wanna shower and go on our date?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

They hopped in the shower, washed each other up then got dressed and headed out to dinner.

Linnea was wearing a little black dress, and Randy was wearing jeans and a black button-down shirt. She smiled at him and held his hand tight. The sparks were flying between the two of them.

They wound up at Murray's Steak House in St. Paul and were seated at a nice table. There was live music and they were sharing a bottle of red wine. They ate dinner and talked about his rehab progress and her job. He had about 6 weeks left of rehab on his shoulder, and then he'd be returning to the ring.

After dinner, they went and shared a few slow dances on the dance floor there. Then they left and headed back to Linnea's apartment. There they opened another bottle of wine and put a movie on. They snuggled on the couch and enjoyed their wine.

"So Linnea," Randy said with a smirk, "How daring are you?"

"Depends, but I never turn down a dare. Why?"

"Brave enough to answer any questions I ask you?" He said with a smirk. The wine had kicked in and Randy had a decent buzz going.

"Sure, as long as you'll answer mine." Linnea replied.

"Are you on birth control?" Randy asked. He was a bit nervous for the answer, but he knew it was a little late.

Linnea laughed, "Yes, I'm on the Depo shot. Have you ever been tested for STD's?"

Randy nodded, "Yup, we're tested every three months regularly because of the contact with body fluids we have. Does it bug you that I'm always coming onto you sexually?"

Linnea shook her head, "No, I'll tell you if I'm not in the mood."

The two sat and went back and forth with fun questions for a short time. They talked about sexual positions, they talked about their family and their upbringings. Then the questions began getting a little more intense.

Linnea knew that Randy liked to party, and had mentioned that he tended to drink a lot. "When was the last time you went a whole day without drinking a single drop of alcohol?"

"Without any? Not even beer? Hmm…probably….last fall." Randy confessed.

Linnea looked at him, "What? Are you serious?"

Randy nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I usually drink something everyday, and I have days where I drink till I pass out, then other times where I just drink socially, but lately I've been so ornery and pissy that I've been drinking a lot more than usual."

"Randy, not to lecture, but that's not good. You've gotta stop doing that." Linnea replied sounding concerned. "With the pain meds you're on, drinking with them is very dangerous."

Randy ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah I know. I've just had so much shit happen lately that I just quit caring for awhile."

"Maybe we should change that." Linnea said kissing him sweetly. "Starting tomorrow, let's try not drinking. Having a few drinks socially or during a game is one thing, but daily and as excessively is not."

Randy nodded, "Yeah, I've just been stupid. Between bad relationships and getting hurt and now getting hurt AND needing surgery along with breaking up with Stacy I just didn't give a shit. But, that's changed now." He pulled Linnea close, "I promise, I'll clean up my act. No more drinking, no more pot, no more pills."

Linnea did a double-take, "What?"

"Yeah, I've been messing around with pot and some miscellaneous pills." Randy confessed sheepishly.

"Randy, you just took a pee test." Linnea exclaimed. "What's going to happen?"

"I've got that covered, don't worry about that." Randy said confidently. "You probably don't want anything to do with me now that you know I'm a mess."

"Randy, I'm not walking away from you just because you've been down and gotten into some bad habits. I'll be here by your side and we'll bring you back to the sunshine." Linnea replied. "I'll go with you to AA, if you feel you need NA, I'll go with you to that too."

Randy looked at her surprised, "Wait a minute, you would go with me? I don't need all of that, but if I did you would seriously go with me?"

"Of course I would. I care about you, why wouldn't I?" Linnea said looking him in the eyes.

Randy was shocked. He knew damn well that most of the girls he dated or fooled around with would NEVER do something like that. That's why Stacy left him was because he was such a mess and when he was drunk he had the tendency to fool around with other girls behind her back. "That means a lot to me Linnea, thank you."

She hugged him, "I'm not going to nag you about it, but if you decide you want to I'll find out where the meetings are and we'll go."

Randy hugged her back and nodded, "Ok, I'll keep that in mind. Let's change the subject, what's something sexual that you would NEVER tell anyone, but you're going to confess to me right here, right now."

Linnea's eyes opened wide and a deep blush came over her. "Oh Randy, I don't know if that's such a good idea. You might never look at me the same ever again."

Randy smiled, "You won't scare me. Your talking to Mr. Sexual here."

She took a long drink of wine, "Well…I'm bisexual."

Randy practically choked, "You're what?"

Linnea nodded and blushed deeply, "Yes, I'm bisexual. I've dated girls and guys. I'm more in tune with guys, but I enjoy women too."

"You really are my dream come true." Randy said with a laugh holding her close. "When's the last time you were with a woman?"

"Dating or sexually?"

"Sexually."

"I have a friend with benefits so honestly a few days before I met you for the first time at the facility." Linnea admitted.

"Wow. Dated?"

"About a year and a half ago; we had broken up shortly before Brandon and I hooked up." Linnea recalled. "What do you think about marriage and kids?"

Randy ran his hand through his hair, "Well, I want to get married someday and have a family. Not for awhile, I want to be in the position to be able to be home and enjoy being a dad. Not out on the road all the time. My dad was a wrestler, and I would NEVER want to be as absent as he was. I mean, I'm not mad or anything about it, but he missed out on a lot and I wouldn't want to put my kids through that. And as far as marriage goes, I want to be married to that person for the rest of my life. My parents have been through a lot, and they're still together. That's what I want. What about you?"

"I want to be married and have kids. I'd be happy with one or two kids. I am the same way you are. My parents are together and have been forever and that's what I want. At the end of the day, everyone and everything is gone, it's just me and my husband. Still holding hands, still in love." Linnea thought for a minute, "What's your biggest flaw?"

Randy thought for a minute, "I've been a cheater. I would never cheat if I was married, but I have a hard time staying faithful when I'm just casually dating someone. It's been a long time since I've been in a SERIOUS relationship, so I tend to not view it as such. I know, I'm an asshole, and you're probably running for the hills, but that's why I take my time making things serious because I know I tend to fuck it up, so I figure if I let things move slowly, it'll work out. If it doesn't, then it wasn't meant to be." He hugged her, "Now that I've probably scared you; you should probably get to bed, you have to work tomorrow."

Linnea looked at her clock and seen that it was pretty late, "Yeah, I should."

They got up and Randy put on his jacket. He leaned down and gave Linnea a very loving French kiss. He tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes, "Baby, I haven't been this happy in a long time. You are a very special lady, and I wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize what we have going on."

Linnea smiled and prayed the tears that were burning in her eyes weren't showing up. "Thank you Randy. You make me feel things I've never felt before. I have to tell you that I really like you."

He kissed her again, "I really like you too."

"Are you ok to drive to your hotel?"

Randy nodded, "Yeah, I'm ok."

"You've had a lot to drink tonight; maybe you should just stay here." Linnea said holding his hand. "I just want to be careful."

Randy nodded, he knew he had drank a lot, but he usually just drove anyways and no one ever objected. "Ok, I'll stay here."

He took off his shoes and his jacket and they headed to Linnea's bedroom. She threw on a long t-shirt and he stripped to his boxers and they climbed into bed. They kissed a bit, then she curled up on his chest and they both fell asleep.

**What an interesting talk they had. Randy opened himself up and was as vulnerable as he'd ever allow himself to be and was completely honest with her….Do you think it scared her away? Or is she going to be here to stay for now? The next chapter is going to be very interesting…she's going to meet some of Randy's friends and he just might meet some of her family…Hmm…what's going to happen there? Please read and review! I LOVE your feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**((HUGS)) Hi everyone! I'm SO sorry it's been SO long for an update. My laptop is totally messed up right now and work has been busy so I haven't been able to update during work. (heehee) I'm here, my laptop is still broken, but I've been going nuts trying to update! Thanks for sticking around! Love you all!**

The next morning, Randy woke up to the sound of his cell phone alarm going off. And he was all alone in Linnea's bed. He stretched and looked around. There were no signs of her in the bathroom. He got up, went to the bathroom and headed out to the kitchen.

There he seen a note posted on the fridge, "Randy, you were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you. I set your cell phone alarm so you wouldn't be late for your appointment. I'm at work. Please lock up when you come in. See you later! ~Linnea" And at the bottom of the letter was a key taped to the paper.

Randy smiled and took the key. He threw it on his key ring so he wouldn't lose it.

Linnea was at work and sitting with Anna. "So…how was date night?" Anna questioned.

"Girl, it was great. He really truly is amazing. And oh my god, he's so beautiful when he smiles. There's just something about him." Linnea replied with a smile. "We had a really amazing talk. He opened up about himself and it was just really great to really get to know him."

"Girl, you sound like you're in such puppy love!" Anna squealed.

Linnea blushed, "Oh hush."

They got to work on their daily reports. Shortly after Randy came strolling in. He walked up to the desk and smiled at Linnea, "Morning." He said to her.

Linnea smiled, "Good morning sleeping beauty." And she began checking him in.

"So, what are you up to tonight?" Randy asked her quietly.

Anna watched from her seat and smiled as they interacted. She was happy for Linnea and hoped that Randy really was as good for her as he seemed.

"It's Family Night, so I'm headed to mom and dad's for dinner. Why, do you want to join me?" Linnea asked with a smirk.

"Would your parents freak out?" Randy asked. "I'd love to meet your family."

Linnea looked up in surprise, "You would?"

Randy nodded, "Yeah, I think it'd be great."

"Well, no. They wouldn't mind. I'll let them know you're coming." Linnea replied with a smile.

Randy smiled back at her, "Great. Do you want to call me when you're done with work?"

"Sure, that works. Otherwise, you can just meet me at the house too." Linnea replied.

Randy laughed, "See ya this afternoon babe." And he headed back for his appointment.

Linnea looked over at Anna, "God, I love when he smiles. It's so beautiful."

Anna burst into laughter. "That my dear is called puppy love. As I've stated before."

Linnea stuck her tongue out at Anna. "Whatever."

Linnea got off of work and headed out to her car. She dialed her mom and dad's number and waited for an answer.

"Hi sweetie!" Her mom Diana answered happily.

"Hi mom. I'm just confirming we're all still on for dinner tonight, right?"

"We sure are. Spaghetti feed at the house and then board games." She replied.

"Do you mind if I bring a guest?" Linnea asked nervously.

"A guest? Or a boyfriend?"

"A guy I've been seeing who isn't a boyfriend yet." Linnea replied with a giggle. "But he's great and he wants to meet you guys."

"Great, be here by 5:30pm. Dinner is at 6pm." Her mom said happily. "What's his name?"

"Thanks mom, his name is Randy." Linnea replied. "See ya tonight." And she hung up with a smile. She looked up at the sky, "Please let this work out!"

Randy grabbed lunch and decided to go hang out and chill at Linnea's apartment. He figured she wouldn't mind. Plus he had some phone calls to return.

He was getting ready to call his parents when his phone rang. He looked and it was Brock Lesnar. He had gone to OVW with him, and now he was off in the UFC. He answered, "DUDE!"

Brock laughed, "Wassup Randy?"

"Nada. Just chillin'." He replied.

"What are you doing Saturday?" Brock asked. "Rena and I were thinking of having a bbq. John's off this weekend also, so him and his girl are going to fly in. I know you're already here in Minnesota."

"Sure dude, count me in. Mind if I bring my girl?"

There was a silence. "Did you just say you have a girl?" Brock inquired. "Is she your girl, or is she your slut that thinks she's your girl?"

"Well, we're not official, but I really like her. And trust me, she's far from just some random slut."

"That's great man, of course you can bring her! My mom and dad are going to have the kids, so feel free to bring some liquor. We're gonna party it up."

"Awesome man. What time?"

"5"

"No prob. See ya then." Randy said as he hung up. He smiled to himself. It felt good to refer to Linnea as his girl. He knew that he really liked her. She was promoting a lot of really great changes in him and he knew that he wouldn't have done it on his own without her prompting.

He then called his friend Dave Bautista. He was like an older brother to Randy. They talked about his injury, his rehab and they talked about Linnea. Randy confessed to wanting to change his ways so he could be a good man for her. Dave told him how he was proud of him for finally growing up.

Randy's shoulder was bothering him a bit, so he loaded up a bag of ice and decided to watch some tv.

Linnea walked into her apartment and found Randy curled up on the couch with a bag of ice on his shoulder. He was watching videos of her. The one he was watching was her on stage at a night club singing and dancing with a group of dancers. They were performing Vogue.

Linnea groaned, "Oh god, tell me you're not watching those."

Randy jumped, "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be nosy. I thought I'd put on a movie, and when I seen all of these I was curious."

Linnea grabbed the remote from him and turned off the tv. "There's so much you don't know about me. Now you're going to judge me."

Randy took the bag of ice off of his shoulder and got up and wrapped his arms around her. "I promise you, I will not judge you. Even when you're on stage in an outrageous costume and kissing girls, no judgment shall be given."

Linnea held him back. They kissed a couple times. "Let me get changed and then we can get ready to go. We need to be there by 5:30pm."

"If you'd like I could help you." Randy said looking into her eyes with a smile.

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" She said with a laugh.

They took off towards the bedroom for a quickie. Then they took a shower, got dressed and headed out.

They got in Linnea's car and headed for the freeway. "So, what are you doing Saturday?" Randy asked.

"Hmm…I don't think anything. Why?"

"My buddy is having a barbecue and a bonfire and I told him we'd be there." Randy advised.

"Oh you did, did you?

Randy laughed, "Yeah. It'll be him and his wife and then another buddy and his wife."

Linnea nodded, "Ok, no problem. Sounds like fun!"

"Now, there will be some consumption of alcohol. But I promise I'll keep myself in check." Randy said with a wink.

"You're a grown man. I'm not controlling you." Linnea said squeezing his hand. "Hon, I'm not looking at you any different after last night. I told you, I'm still here."

"How did you get to be so great?" Randy asked kissing her hand.

"I was born that way." She said with a laugh.

Soon they were talking about all sorts of things. And arrived in front of Linnea's parents house.

"So this is where you grew up, huh?" Randy asked.

Linnea nodded, "Yup, this it."

He took Linnea's hand. "Show me the way home."

Linnea smiled and blushed. "Here we go. Don't say I didn't warn you."

They walked in through the gate. Hand in hand. Randy smiled and squeezed her hand.

Linnea opened the door and they walked in. There was her dad sitting in the living room…cleaning his rifle. She sighed, "Hi dad."

He looked at her and smiled, "Hey pumpkin! Oh, this must be Randy."

Randy took a step forward, "Yes sir, I'm Randy." And he extended his hand.

Her dad shook his hand, "Nice firm handshake. I'm Michael."

"It's very nice to meet you Michael." Randy replied.

Linnea smiled, "You boys going to play nice? I'm going to go and get mom."

Michael looked at Randy, "Have a seat son. Tell me about yourself."

Linnea shook her head and walked into the kitchen. "Mom…really? Dad's out there cleaning his gun."

Her mom laughed, "I tried telling him. But, you know how protective he is."

"Yeah…well, do you want to meet him?" Linnea asked with a smile.

"Of course!"

They walked out, "Randy, I want you to meet my mom Cathy. Mom, this is Randy."

Randy stood up and smiled, "It's very nice to meet you Cathy."

Cathy smiled and shook his hand, "It's very nice to meet you too Randy. I hope you've got a big appetite."

Randy smiled, "I most certainly do."

"That's great. Why don't you and Linnea join me in the kitchen? I'd love to get to know you better." Cathy said happily.

And the three of them walked into the kitchen. Cathy had Randy tell her about himself. He told her about his family and growing up in Missouri.

As Linnea and Cathy got to talking, Randy excused himself to go to the restroom. Cathy smiled, "It's up the stairs, second door on your left."

Randy walked up the stairs thinking about how nice Cathy seemed. Michael was definitely protective of his little girl, but what dad wouldn't be? He got up the stairs and opened the second door on his right.

"May I help you with something?" A male voice asked.

Randy looked and made eye contact with him. He looked around Randy's age. He had brown hair, brown eyes, definitely egotistical with a helping of cocky. "No, sorry. I was trying to find the bathroom."

The guy nodded, "No problem, if you need anything, by all means let me know."

Randy was now a bit weirded out, "Um, yeah. Great, thanks." And he turned and walked towards the bathroom.

The guy smirked and turned his attention back to his laptop.

Randy quickly went to the bathroom and headed back downstairs. He wasn't too sure what to make of the guy upstairs, and he had a sneaking suspicion that that was Linnea's brother.

Upon Randy's return, he found Michael had also made his way into the kitchen. Now the four of them were all talking.

They heard footsteps come running down the stairs, "Linnea! I'm so glad you're here." The guy from upstairs said hugging her closely.

"Wow, thanks Brian. I'm glad you're here too." She said with a laugh. "Now you can meet Randy. Randy, this is my brother Brian."

Brian turned and locked eyes with Randy and extended his hand with a smile, "Nice to meet you Randy."

Randy smiled and nodded his head, "Nice to meet you too."

Brian looked Randy up and down for a moment and turned his attention back to Linnea, "Very nice. Anyways, I need you."

"Why? What's up?" Linnea asked.

"Well, I need a Fergie and Gaga tomorrow night." Brian said anxiously. "And you're SO good."

Linnea was shaking her head, "Brian, what if I had plans for tomorrow night?"

Brian looked over at Randy, "Are you her boyfriend?"

Randy wasn't quite sure how to answer, he swallowed, "Um, well, we are…well, um…"

Brian shook his head, "Look, boyfriend, fuck buddy, whatever you are to her, I don't overly care at this point. All I need is for her to be my stand in for our Fergie and Gaga spot. I have almost all of the others taken care of."

"I guess I'm not really sure what you're talking about." Randy replied nervously. He couldn't believe that her brother just called him her fuck buddy in front of their parents. As if her dad wasn't already protective, now Brian is suggesting that? He'd never get them to like him at this rate.

Linnea took Randy's hand, "Brian works for an ad agency, but he's also in charge of the live performances down at Avenue G. It's a club downtown."

"And Linnea is a great performer and she's always there to help me when I need her the most." Brian added. "Why don't the two of you make it a date night? Linnea, Ronni is going to be the lead back-up vocalist." Brian said with a smirk.

Michael shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. Cathy stood there smiling, "I have a great idea. Let's all go to Avenue G tomorrow night? It'll be so much fun!"

Linnea looked at Randy, "I never did get around to completely filling you in. Brian is gay but bisexual if he's really lonely." She said with a smile. "Avenue G is a gay club downtown. Those videos you watched of me performing is there at Avenue G."

Randy nodded, now the suggestiveness that Brian poured out upstairs now made sense. "Gotcha." Was his reply.

Cathy looked at Randy point blank, "Do you have a problem with gay people Randy?"

Randy looked like a deer in the headlights, "Umm..no, not really. I don't know very many to be honest. And I've known more lesbians and bisexual women that I have known of gay men. I don't have a problem with them. I just prefer to not be hit on by dudes if I can help it."

Everyone in the kitchen laughed. Brian looked over at Randy with a smile, "Does that mean that I can't grab your ass if you walk past me?"

Randy laughed and shook his head yes, "That's exactly what that means."

Linnea hugged Randy close, "Well, if you come with I can't promise that it won't happen because you are pretty sexy, but you can tell them that you're with me."

Cathy laughed, "C'mon Randy, what do you think? Do you think you can handle it?"

Talk about being put on the spot. He looked at Linnea, "You SO owe me."

Linnea winked at him, "Anything you want."

He smirked back, "Deal."

Brian hugged Linnea, "You are the BEST! Thank you for saving my show."

"You'd better warn Ronni that Linnea's boyfriend will be with her." Cathy said to Brian as he headed out of the kitchen.

"MOM!" Linnea exclaimed, "Really?"

Cathy laughed as she turned back to stirring the spaghetti sauce.

Randy leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Is Ronni your fuck buddy? The girl you were kissing on stage in those videos?"

Linnea blushed and bit her bottom lip, "Yeah."

"Hmm…I'll have to keep that in mind." Randy said winking at her.

"Dinner's ready!" Cathy called.

The rest of the evening was pretty fun. They all got along very well. Michael was warming up to Randy. They sat around and played Yahtzee and Uno and Monopoly and had a really great time. All night long Cathy and Brian kept referring to Randy as Linnea's "boyfriend".

Linnea and Randy finally left around 10pm. Brian left with them. On their way out to the cars, Brian grabbed Linnea's arm and mouthed "nice catch" to her.

Linnea grinned, "Thanks" she mouthed back to him.

"Good night guys." Brian called as he climbed in his car.

Randy and Linnea waved to him. They got in Linnea's car and headed back to her apartment.

"So, are you crashing at my place tonight?" Linnea asked Randy. "Or should I drop you off at your hotel?"

"Well, I'd hate to make you stop extra, so I can crash at your place if you don't mind." Randy said squeezing her hand.

Linnea laughed, "You're welcome at my place anytime."

"Better watch what you wish for." Randy said winking at her. "Seeing as how tomorrow night is going to be late, then the night after will be too, we might be spending a lot of time together."

Linnea laughed. She couldn't help it, as much as she was trying not to, she was falling hard for Randy. She squeezed his hand, "Sounds great."

"Not to change the subject, but is your dad going to the club with us?" Randy asked. Michael sure didn't come off as the openly accepting type.

"My dad will NEVER set foot in a gay club. EVER. He's learned to accept Brian for who he is. It took some time and a lot of fights. Mom has always been accepting because my aunt is a lesbian and she always stood up for auntie growing up. But dad on the other hand was raised that it was wrong. So it's taken some time for him. But now he's ok…Keyword is ok."

Randy nodded, "Gotcha. Just curious."

**How will Randy do at Avenue G? Is Randy falling for Linnea more then he wants to admit? He seems to really want to change to become a better man for her…will it work? Meeting Randy's friends is a big step as well…Please continue to read and review! PS: Is Randy going to have Linnea bring Ronni home one night? Hmm…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess what everyone? I'm back! New laptop, new chapters! I'm SO sorry there was such a gap. But now I'm back and all is well. Much more often updates, PROMISE! Thanks for being so loyal. And to those of my reviewers that I'm reading your stories, I'll be playing catch up tomorrow!**

Linnea came home from work very excited. She couldn't wait to get dressed up and take Randy down to Avenue G for her big performance. She was nervous because she could tell that Randy didn't have a whole lot of experience around gay people, but she felt like he would do alright.

She walked in the door with a smile, "Honey I'm home!" She called with a giggle.

Randy stood up with a mixed smile on his face, "Hey baby, how was your day?"

Linnea looked at him funny, "What's wrong?

Randy shook his head, "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Nope, sorry." Linnea replied as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "Now spill it."

"I got a call today. I've gotta fly out tonight." Randy said quietly.

Linnea looked confused, "What?"

"Vince wants me to make a few appearances and have a meeting with him to discuss my return. I know that this ruins everything we had planned, and I'm really sorry." Randy replied.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Linnea asked, still sounding shocked. "Did you tell your friend that we wouldn't be able to make it tomorrow?"

Randy nodded, "Yeah I talked to Brock. He understands, he knows what it's like." He turned towards Linnea and took her hands in his, "Hon, this is what my life is like. I work Thursday through Monday and I'm off Tuesdays and Wednesdays. And that's only when I don't have any special appearances planned. It's crazy and chaotic and sporadic and..."

Linnea smiled and put her finger to his lips, "It's ok. I understand. You're a busy guy. Trust me, I bet you are chomping at the bit to do something wrestling related. You've been out for like almost 8 weeks. You're just missing out on me singing on stage at a gay bar and a bonfire with some friends."

Randy laughed, "Gee, you even remember how long I've been coming for rehab."

Linnea blushed and had the most embarrassed look on her face, "No, I mean, yeah, but it's only because, I..."

Randy smiled and gave her a very sweet kiss. "Babe, I love it. I just had to give you shit."

"What time do you have to go?" Linnea asked.

"I have to leave here in about an hour. BUT...you haven't let me finish my thoughts." Randy said kissing her again.

"Ok, what are your thoughts?"

"Well...what woul d you say about flying out with me?" Randy said with a smirk.

"Say what?"

"Well you see...I thought maybe you could call in sick on Monday and Tuesday. I know that you need to be there for your show tonight, but...there's a flight you could catch and fly into St. Louis and you could come to my apartment and have dinner with me and the family tomorrow night. Then Sunday we would fly to New York, spend the day there, I have an appearance that afternoon but I'm sure you wouldn't mind sight-seeing, then Monday morning we would fly out to Stamford and I'd have my meeting with Vince and then go to Raw and fly home Tuesday." Randy offered.

Linnea was shell-shocked. She wracked her brain to try and comprehend what he was offering. "Wow Randy, that would be great, but that's a lot of air fare and I can't afford that right now."

Randy pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, "Babe, I want you there. I want you to see my life, I want you to meet my family. I don't know what the hell it is about you, but I don't want to be away from you. Let me do this for you."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to call my brother and see if he has anyone else that could do this?" Linnea offered.

"No, it's ok. Let me fly out, I have to coordinate the appearance with one of the assistants anyways. Then I can clean up the apartment a little bit and pick you up at the airport."

"Oh my God Randy...I don't know what to say!" Linnea smiled. "I'd love to join you." And she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him excitedly.

Randy held her and kissed her back. "Mmm...babe, I can't wait for you to meet the family. Everyone's going to be there."

"Great, now I'm going to be nervous as hell." Linnea joked.

"Trust me, they'll love you." Randy looked at Linnea, "Now I have a great idea for how we can spend our last 40 minutes together till I have to go."

Linnea smiled, "I bet you do."

"I know we normally fool around and it's wild and crazy...but I want to lay you down and make love to you." Randy said in a very sensual voice.

Linnea's eyes almost filled with tears, those words meant a lot to her. She looked him in the eyes with a smile, "Make love to me."

Randy took her hand and led her back to her bedroom. He followed through on his promise. He laid her down and made sweet love to her. He made sure that he made her feel like the most beautiful, special woman in the world.

By the time they finished Randy was almost late leaving for the airport. Linnea laid in bed for awhile and just enjoyed the moment. She let everything run through her head. Part of her couldn't help but wonder if she meets the family and they like her, then what? She knew he wanted to move slow because of how great their relationship was becoming, but how slow? "AAUUGGH! I hate being a woman sometimes." She said to herself with a laugh.

Randy flew into St. Louis and was met at the airport by his dad and his brother Nathan. They drove to Randy's apartment while talking about how Randy's shoulder was doing. Which provided the perfect segway into discussing Linnea.

"So, who is this chick?" Nathan blurted out. "She's got you sprung."

"Whatever. And she's not just some chick. She's a really great girl that has really gotten my life back on track." Randy replied sternly.

"So she's got your ass pussy-whipped is what it sounds like." Nathan said with a chuckle.

"Shut the fuck up asswipe." Randy shot back.

"Boys, enough." Bob interjected. "I've had enough of your lip. Can't you guys talk nice for two minutes?"

Both boys looked at the ground, "Sorry dad." They mumbled.

"Now Randy, you've been practically living with this woman the whole time you've been in Minnesota. I am very surprised that you would consider a relationship with someone when you've been playboying around the world for the last year with no signs of stopping. Now I know you like being taken care of, but what's going to happen when you go back on the road and you come back in contact with your old ring rats?" Their father Bob spoke wisely.

"Dad, I'm done with all of that. It has been so amazing spending so much time with her. Besides, I'm talking about dating her. It's not like I'm talking about anything serious here. We've already talked about how we want to take our time and move slow and not rush into anything. Her and I have had a few long talks and I told her that I want my marriage to be my one and only marriage. I want what you and mom have. I want something that will last through the good, the bad and the everyday." Randy replied.

"You still sound pussy-whipped." Nathan replied with a laugh.

"Fuck you Nathan. At least I grew up." Randy answered defensively.

"Boys enough." Bob said sternly again.

"So where is the wannabe Mrs. Orton?" Nathan asked.

"She's singing at a club in Minneapolis. She'll be flying out soon though."

"Dude, you should have somebody Skype it so we can see it." Nathan said pulling out his phone.

"I don't know anyone's phone numbers." Randy said. "But I can try calling her cell and see if she answers." Randy pulled out his cell phone and called Linnea.

Brian answered her phone, "Hey loverboy."

Randy chuckled, "Hey honey. Where's Linnea?"

"Well, she's not feeling very well, so she's in the back." Brian replied.

"What do you mean she's not feeling very well?" Randy asked. She seemed fine when he left.

"I don't know, she said she didn't feel good and ran off towards the bathroom. Did you guys eat something before you left?"

Randy smiled, he knew what they had done before they left, and eating food was not involved. "No, we didn't eat anything."

"Well, she's due on stage in about 3 minutes." Brian said looking at his watch, "She'll be onstage."

"That's why I'm calling." Randy interjected. "I was wondering if there's anyway you could Skype me the performance."

"Sure, I can do that." Brian said with a smile. "Is this your number? I'll have to call you from my phone sweetheart."

Randy chuckled again, "Sounds good Care Bear."

They both hung up.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Nathan said harshly. "Sounds like he was hitting on you."

Randy shook his head, "It's all shits and giggles dumbass."

"Let's get to the house and we can all see this girlfriend of yours." Bob said motioning towards the door.

They piled back in the car and headed to Bob and Elaine's house. Since they didn't live far from Randy's apartment, by the time Brian called Randy back they were almost there.

The group of guys piled into the house. As Randy hugged and kissed his mom Elaine and his sister Becky, Nathan was watching Linnea's performance.

"Where's Tim?" Randy asked.

"He had to work, but he'll be here to meet the famous Linnea." Becky teased.

"Right here dancing with this chick." Nathan said sitting down. "Dude, you ain't getting this back."

Randy muttered something nasty to his brother as he snatched his phone from him. "Here she is, she's singing at a club in Minneapolis tonight, then she'll be here."

Elaine looked at the phone, "She's very pretty. And she has a nice voice." Then passed it to Becky.

Everyone took turns passing the phone around and talking about her. Randy curled up in a chair waiting for his assistant to arrive and watched Linnea perform. She had such a passion about her performance. Definitely had some hot dance moves and knew how to get the crowd to respond.

Linnea walked off the stage once she was done and headed right over to the trash can and promptly threw up.

Brian hustled over and put his arm around her, "You were fuckin' hot out there!"

"Yeah and I feel like shit." Linnea said. "I'm light-headed, my stomach hates me. Get me on the plane and get me out of here."

"Do you think flying is a good idea?" Brian asked.

"I don't care if it is or not. I'm supposed to meet his family. It's our chance for a great weekend and I'm not letting anything stand in the way of that. Stupid flu bug." Linnea said shaking her head. "My body aches all over."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I had Randy on Skype for about an hour if not more of your performance. He felt bad he had to miss it." Brian said with a laugh.

"Really? Aww…" Linnea said as she pulled her hair back. "I've gotta get ready to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Hey, thanks for saving my ass tonight." Brian said giving her a hug. "Hope you feel better."

"No problem. I'm going to go brush my teeth and get changed and then head home. I'll grab mom and give her a ride home so you don't have to worry about it." Linnea replied as she hugged him back.

Linnea got cleaned up and changed and gave her mom a ride home. By the time she got back to her place she felt so bad. She climbed in bed and set her alarm for 3:00am so she could get up and head to the airport. She sent Randy a text, "Heard you seen part of the performance tonight?"

Randy smiled and text her back, "Hey honey. I heard you weren't feeling too hot. You did amazing out there. Are you feeling ok?"

Linnea text him back, "I've puked up everything in my system so that's done now. I think I have some stupid flu bug. But don't worry, I'll be on that plane."

Randy laughed to himself, "You are a stubborn girl, aren't you? Well I promise that I'll take good care of you when you get here."

Linnea smiled as she read his text. "Sounds good hon. I'm going to bed."

Randy text her back, "Sweet dreams baby."

Linnea curled up under the covers, and went to sleep. She only had had a few hours till her alarm would go off.

**How do you think meeting the family will go? Is Randy going to be too busy to take care of her? What will Linnea think of Randy's side of life? Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

***WOW! Thank you to Stripes31, Christina81, Sonib89, alana2awesome, Flying Freedom and Animal-Viper-Cena fan for the great reviews! I really appreciate you still being here to read this! I really enjoy writing this story!**

Linnea groaned as she turned off her alarm. "How can 3am come so quickly?" She wondered aloud to herself.

She got out of bed and was so light-headed that she had to sit back down and wait for it to pass.

Finally she got up and headed to the bathroom. She didn't feel like vomiting anymore, just very exhausted. Linnea decided to take a quick shower.

As the water fell upon her, she began thinking about Randy and wondering of all the times for her to be sick, why now?"

Randy had been coming to the clinic to rehab his shoulder for a little over eight weeks now. And out of those eight weeks, they had been hanging out for six of those weeks. And for the last four weeks, Randy had been practically living with her.

They had even settled into a routine. Everything was going quite well. Now that Randy's therapy was almost complete and he'd be back on the road, she couldn't help but wonder what that meant for them.

Linnea sighed, she was letting herself get attached. She wasn't supposed to, but she couldn't help it. Randy had basically told her not to, but he had also told her that he cared a lot about her.

She finished rinsing her hair and got out of the shower. She quickly dressed and grabbed her bags and hit the road.

By the time she arrived at the airport, she was finally feeling better. The only thing was her chest hurt so badly. Her boobs were screaming in pain.

Finally she boarded the plane. Linnea put away her carry on and sat down in her seat. Soon she was fast asleep.

Meanwhile….

Randy awoke to his alarm going off. He turned it off and smiled. That meant he would be picking Linnea up soon.

He got up and hit the shower. Then threw in some laundry and cleaned up the house a bit.

Finally he headed to the airport. Randy was so excited to see her. Even though it had only been not even 24 hours, he felt like it had been a week. He knew she wasn't feeling good and he wanted to take care of her. She had done so much to take care of him lately.

As he drove to the airport, he thought about how much had changed in the last eight weeks.

When he first arrived in Minnesota, he was pissed off, drinking all the time, smoking pot and taking whatever pill would make the pain go away. Fast forward two to three weeks, and he was falling for the girl that didn't run away. She truly cared about him as a person, not as a famous wrestler. She was willing to stand by his side through the thick and thin. Linnea had helped him get his life back on track. He was no longer going to be the young champ that let it go to his head and pissed it all away; he was someone people could be proud of.

Thinking of Linnea put a smile on his face. He loved being around her. She was so real, such a breath of fresh air, just a very down-to-Earth girl and she was so damn lovable.

Randy sat and waited for her plane to land. When the arrival was announced, he raced over.

In the midst of the crowd, there was his girl. All 5'0 of her, her spiral-curled brunette with blonde, red and purple highlights, glasses and baby pink lip gloss. She looked a little pale and tired, but the minute Linnea's eyes met Randy's, she lit up like a Christmas tree.

They broth wrapped their arms around each other and kissed sweetly. The airport was all hustle and bustle, but to the two of them the world stood still.

"Hey baby." Randy said with a smile.

"Hi honey." Linnea blushed.

Randy held her close, "I'm so glad that you're here. How are you feeling?"

"Finally I'm feeling better." Linnea replied nodding. "I didn't get sick from my granola bar this morning. But I have to tell you, my chest hurts, and I keep getting these dizzy spells."

"Hmm….any fevers?" Randy asked.

"Nope, the only time I was chilled was after I puked."

"I think I know just the cure." Randy said suggestively. "Wanna go back to my place?"

Linnea grinned, "Mmm…I like the sounds of that."

They got back to Randy's apartment and headed inside. Randy's apartment was a typical bachelor pad. He had wrestling memorabilia all over his walls, a big screen tv, lots of various electronics. In the kitchen there wasn't much for food. Then in the bedroom, he had a king-size bed, an end table and a dresser.

"This is a really nice place Randy." Linnea said as she squeezed his hand.

"Thanks, I know it's not much, but it's good enough for the little time that I'm here." Randy replied giving her a little kiss. "I think it's time to christen the place with us."

Linnea kissed him back as she smiled. He had such a way of making her melt.

"It's time for me to make you feel better." Randy said winking at her. He proceeded to undress her slowly.

Linnea undressed Randy as well. She kissed his neck and his chest. She ran her hands along his muscles.

Randy lay her down upon the bed and began kissing Linnea passionately. He kissed her neck down to her nipples. He took one into his mouth and began to suckle lightly.

Linnea grimaced and cried out.

"What's the matter?" Randy exclaimed startled by her cry.

"My boobs are SO tender now. I'm sorry." Linnea said shaking her head.

"It's ok. I'll be careful." Randy replied. He kissed her sweetly, "Baby, I didn't think it was that bad." He then kissed a trail from her lips to her belly button. Then he proceeded to go down on her.

After bringing her to orgasm, he kissed his way up to her neck and entered her slowly. He made love to her again and made sure to take his time. They climaxed together and snuggled into each other and fell asleep.

Randy woke to his cell phone ringing. He reached over and grabbed it, "Hello?"

"Son? It's dad. Are you sleeping?" His father asked.

"Dad, we were just taking a nap. What's up?"

"I need you and Linnea to pick up your mom from work on your way here. I took the car in for a tune up and it's taking longer then I planned. I won't get there in time. Becky and Tim are coming from home, and Nathan's coming from the gym so neither of them will be near the hospital."

"Yeah dad, no problem." Randy replied yawning and looking at the clock. "We'll get her."

"Thanks son, see you tonight. I'm excited to meet Linnea." Bob said as he hung up.

Randy leaned over and began giving Linnea butterfly kisses, "Wake up sweetie."

"Mmm….if I pretend to still sleep, will you never stop doing that?" Linnea said with a smile. "I love waking up to you."

Randy kissed the tip of her nose, "I feel the same way. But, dad called and he needs us to to pick up mom from work. Do you wanna shower?"

Linnea nodded and stretched.

They took a shower and got dressed. As they headed to the hospital, Randy pointed out his high school and a few other places that were important to him as he was growing up.

Randy parked his truck and they headed to his mom's nurse station. Linnea smiled as the nurses all crowded around him. Elaine appeared and gave Randy a big hug. Randy turned and took Linnea's hand, "Mom, this is Linnea. Linnea, this is my mom Elaine."

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Elaine said to Linnea.

"Likewise, I've heard many wonderful things about you and your family." Linnea replied.

They embraced and laughed.

As Elaine and Randy chatted with the other nurses, Linnea began feeling herself growing warm. She started to get really light-headed and clammy feeling. The dizziness was so bad she could hardly form words.

Linnea tried to walk to the chairs but she collapsed to the floor with a sickening thud.

The nurses gasped and flocked around Linnea. Her skin was so pale and her pulse was racing.

Randy swooped in and kneeled down beside her.

One of the nurses went to get a stretcher. Elaine worked on reviving her.

"Randy, does this happen often?" Elaine asked.

"No, never." Randy replied nervously. "Last night she began to get sick then suddenly she was light-headed and puking. This morning she wasn't sick anymore, but her body ached and she was light-headed. Lately only her chest hurt." Randy explained.

Linnea groaned and lifted her head. On the floor was a small puddle of blood. Elaine leaned her forward and examined her head. "Linnea, you need a few stitches."

"What?" She asked panicked.

"Calm down babe, I'm right here." Randy said holding her hand. "I'll never leave your side."

"I think we should do a few blood tests." One of the other nurses replied.

"Yes, let's get her on the stretcher." Elaine replied. The nurses were like mother hens around Linnea. They took her to a room and got her settled.

Randy watched as they started an iv on her because she was dehydrated. They took blood and sent it to the lab.

A nice nurse named Nancy sat down and began asking Linnea about her medical history. Finally she got to the tough questions, "Dear, when was your last menstrual cycle."

"It was awhile ago." Linnea replied. "I'm on Depo, I don't get one. I would need my planner, it's at home."

"No problem, give me your doctor information and I'll get in touch with your clinic." Nancy replied. She took down the information. "Any other birth control?"

Randy and Linnea shook their heads no.

As they were putting in three stitches, Elaine walked in to check on everyone. There was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in. "Hi, I'm Dr. Mills, I'm here to talk to you about your test results. Can I please have everyone excuse us."

Randy kissed Linnea. "I'm right here for you." And he walked out of the room.

The doctor didn't waste any time getting to the point. "Linnea, your tests came back and they do show that you are pregnant."

Linnea's face dropped in shock, all of the color drained from her face. "I'm what?" She asked tearfully.

"You are pregnant. I have some questions for you. They might not be pleasant, but I'm required to ask. Are you in a safe relationship?"

Linnea's lip quivered. "I'm…I'm not really in a relationship. I mean kind of, but it's complicated. But yes, it's definitely safe."

"Was this pregnancy planned?" The doctor asked as she took notes.

"Would I look like this if it was?" Linnea replied harshly. She didn't mean to snap, but it wasn't exactly the smartest question.

"No it wasn't. How did this happen? I'm on Depo."

Dr. Mills cleared her throat, "You missed your shot. You're almost a full three months late on getting your shot."

Linnea thought about it, her shot was due while she was going through her break-up with Brandon. She dropped her head into her hands…it was all her fault. And now Randy was going to hate her.

"We need to do an ultrasound so we can determine just how far along you are. Then we can also estimate when your due-date is. Once we have that figured out; we can discuss your options regarding the baby." Dr. Mills said matter-of-factly. She really didn't have a compassionate bedside manner.

Linnea took a deep breath, "I would like to tell the father so he would have the chance of being in there with me. May I please have a minute?"

"Yes, I'll give you a few minutes. A nurse will be here shortly." And the Dr. excused herself.

Linnea took a deep breath, she knew Randy did NOT want kids yet. He had been very adamant about that. And what about her parents? How would she explain it? Her mom would be disappointed, but her dad. Oh how her dad was going to be so mad. He was raised religious, and you do NOT have a child out of wedlock. She quickly text Randy to please come inside the room. She had to do it and get it over with.

Randy got up and walked in the room and found Linnea crying. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Linnea stood up and hung her head crying, "Randy…"

Randy held her close, "Calm down. I know being sick sucks, and I know that stitches really suck. But take a deep breath and relax. It's not like anything serious. I mean, it's not like you're preggo. God now that would be something bad to cry about, but this, this isn't anything."

Linnea broke into sobs, "I am pregnant" she choked out.

"WHAT? You're what?" Randy exploded. "You said you were on birth control, what the hell happened?"

"I missed my shot. I didn't realize it, I'm so sorry Randy." Linnea cried. "This wasn't what I was trying to do. I'm not that kind of girl."

Randy took a deep breath, he ran his hands over his head. "Shit…shit." All he could think of was everything he had planned shot down and what in the hell would he tell his parents?

"Please don't hate me." Linnea sobbed.

Randy snapped back to reality, he turned and pulled Linnea into his arms. "Ok, we're going to get through this. We will figure this out."

There was a knock on the door, "We're ready for you."

Randy took a deep breath, he reached down and took Linnea's hand… "Let's go."

And together they walked out with the nurse and headed to the ultrasound room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I know it's been an incredibly long time since I've done anything with this story, so please accept my apologies. If anyone is still out there, I'm sorry! But please read and review so I know if anyone wants this continued or not.**

The ultrasound tech introduced herself to them and and explained what she was going to be doing. Then she had Linnea lift up her shirt and she squeezed some gel on her stomach and began to move the wand around.

She pointed out on the monitor. "There's your baby. According to this I would say you're 6 to 7 weeks pregnant." Then she turned on the volume so they could hear the baby's heartbeat.

Both Randy and Linnea didn't know what to say. Both of them were in shock. Linnea finally said, "So the baby is healthy?"

"I'll have the doctor come in and interpret the scans when we're done. He'll be able to answer your questions." She finished up and smiled, "Ok, go ahead and clean yourself up. The doctor will be in shortly."

"Ok, thanks." Linnea replied. She didn't even know how to look at Randy right now. She hopped off the table and began to use a paper towel to wipe the gel off.

Randy went and sat down in one of the chairs. He didn't know what to say either. He was as much to blame, he didn't wear a condom. And if she was 6 to 7 weeks along, that would have been one of the first times they ever had sex. And there were many times.

The silence in the room was deafening. They both had a million things they were questioning, but neither knew how to begin.

There was a knock and Dr. Mills walked into the room. "Ok, so now we've seen the fetus and been able to determine that there is a heartbeat and yes you are indeed having a viable pregnancy. However it is very early. Now I understand that this was an unplanned pregnancy, so I did bring along some information for you to take with you and do what you will. Here is the brochure on abortion and adoption. There is a local Planned Parenthood in the area if you would like further information. I know that you are not from around here, so if you choose to continue the pregnancy, please make a doctor's appointment when you're around 10 weeks along. You are currently, and this is only an approximate, 6 weeks and 5 days pregnant. That makes your due date Feb. 28th. Do you have any questions for me?"

Both Randy and Linnea just looked blankly at the doctor and shook their heads no. They weren't even sitting next to each other.

The doctor handed Randy the brochures and handed a brown envelope to Linnea, "These are your copies of the ultrasound pictures. Good day." And she made her exit.

Linnea looked over at Randy carefully. "Look, I know that this isn't what you want, and I know that it's sure not what I was looking for. So, I'll excuse myself from this situation. I'm so sorry, this is my fault."

Randy looked at her, "Linnea, this isn't entirely your fault. Yeah you lapsed on your Depo…but I could have or should have worn condoms…but I didn't. Hell we just did it right before we came to pick up mom and we didn't use anything. This just changes things."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Linnea grumbled. "You're just getting out of a relationship, you're just getting back to work, I know that you weren't looking to be tied down."

"Ok, first off. Stop drawing your own conclusions. I know we just had this talk, but that was before I knew you were pregnant. The situation changes when things arise. It's called life. Go with the flow."

Linnea rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse, "Yeah, I can see it now. Your parents are going to think of me as the gold digging whore that their son knocked up while rehabbing his shoulder. This is a fabulous first impression. Not to mention my parents, my mom will be fine, but my dad? This isn't going to go over well."

"Well, one set of parents at a time. Obviously we can't keep this from mine since mom's in the waiting room. We're just going to need to figure a lot of things out." Randy said squeezing her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's the understatement of the year." She grumbled. "Let's go."

"Hey, you didn't run away when I told you about my past. I'm not running away now." Randy said sincerely. "Yeah, I'm scared as hell and freaked out, but I'm not going anywhere."

Linnea looked up at him with a glimmer of hope in her eyes, "You mean that?"

He nodded as he slipped his hand into hers. "I sure do."

And together the two walked out hand-in-hand. It was time to face the music.

Elaine looked up from her magazine and saw the looks on both of their faces. She nodded her head and looked up at Randy, "So, when's the baby due?"

Linnea's eyes grew wide. Randy looked at her with a confused look, "What? How…How did you know?"

"Really Randy? I've been a nurse for longer than you've been around. I know these things." Elaine said standing up.

Linnea shrunk as much as she could. She was so embarrassed and humiliated. She could only think of what his mother must think of her.

"The end of February. And yes this is very unexpected." Randy said as they began to walk towards the car.

When they got to the car, Elaine looked at Linnea, "Can you give us a minute?"

Linnea nodded and got in the car. Elaine looked at Randy, "Well Randy…I hope this is your wake up call. If this doesn't straighten you up, I don't know what will. You now have a baby on the way with a girl you who isn't even your girlfriend. The same girl that you just explained to your dad you weren't talking about anything serious, just dating. Well…it doesn't get much more serious than a child."

Randy looked at his mom as he kicked the ground, "Yeah mom, I know. Yes this changes things. I know all of that. And no I don't have any answers yet."

"Well for now, let's keep this to ourselves until you guys know what you're doing." Elaine said sternly. "We don't need to get everyone riled up right now."

"Alright, thanks mom." Randy said giving her a hug.

She hugged him back. She was worried about him. And this was just the icing on the cake. This girl looked very young, she had wild hair, her nose was pierced with a small diamond stud, her tongue was pierced. Elaine wasn't sure if she had tattoos or not, not that she was judging Linnea on her appearance, but she just didn't know if she could handle Randy or not, especially for long-term.

They got into the car and headed to Randy's parents' house. Linnea took a deep breath as they pulled into the driveway.

Randy took Linnea's hand, "We're not telling anyone right away until we get everything figured out. Relax, just have fun and be yourself." He kissed her forehead.

Linnea smiled weakly. "Easier said than done." She said to herself.

They walked in the house, and everyone was sitting in the living room. "Linnea, this is my Dad Bob, My sister Becky, her husband Tim and my little brother Nathan. Guys, this is Linnea."

Linnea smiled and waved, "Hi everyone! It's nice to meet you."

Bob stood up and gave her a light hug, "It's nice to finally meet you."

Linnea smiled and hugged him too, "Thanks, it's nice to put a face to the name. You guys have done a great job raising your son, he's a really great guy."

Nathan scoffed, 'Pfft…boy does he have her fooled."

Randy slapped him in the back of the head, "Shut up."

"I hope you kids are hungry, I've been grilling up dinner." Bob said heading toward the back door.

Becky patted the couch next to her, "Come, sit, talk. We'll let the guys be guys."

Linnea grinned and sat down with Becky. Elaine headed to the kitchen to work on dinner.

Becky and Linnea sat and chatted for a little while, and then headed to the kitchen to help. Linnea was doing everything she could to not think about how nauseous she was. The smells of everything cooking wasn't helping. But she sure did like looking at the old pictures of Randy everywhere. She could tell just how close his family was.

Linnea's thoughts wandered to the baby. She could tell that Randy didn't move far because he loved to be near his family. And she couldn't bear the thought of not living near hers. Someone would have to give a bit. Unless…maybe, it wasn't meant to be. Was she going to be a single parent? Even more so then what it would be like having a child with someone who was gone so much?

Bob, Nathan, Tim and Randy were all gathered around the barbecue just shootin' the shit and talking about life.

Randy suddenly heard a phone ringing and his butt was vibrating. When he looked at the caller id, he didn't recognize the phone number. "Hello?"

"Pookie bear!" He heard Brian's voice exclaim.

Both Tim and Nathan looked over at Randy confused.

Randy grinned, "What's up honey pot?"

"Did my sister make it there? She never let me know and her phone is off." Brian asked.

"Yeah, she probably forgot to turn it back on. We picked my mom up from the hospital." Randy replied. "Want me to get her?"

"Could you? I won't keep her long."

Randy walked inside the house, "Alright sugarcakes, here you go." And he handed the phone to Linnea.

She looked at him confused, "Sugarcakes?"

"It's Brian." Randy replied as he walked back outside.

"Dude, seriously! What the fuck?" Nathan shouted as Randy walked back outside. "Why are you sounding more and more like a f—"

"Don't even say it." Randy said holding his finger up in a very no-nonsense tone. "That's Linnea's brother. Yes he's gay and very flamboyant. But he's a good guy and it's all in fun. Just shut your mouth."

Nathan shook his head, "Whatever dude. You do whatever it is you're doing…I've never heard of anyone screwing the sister AND the brother, but hey…keep it in the family."

Randy flipped him off and Bob yelled at them to shut up. Tim just laughed it all off. He was used to Randy and Nathan bickering all the time.

Finally it was time to eat, so the family gathered around the table and had a great meal. Linnea ate as much as she could but enjoyed laughing and talking with his family.

They hung out for a little bit afterwards, but then headed back to Randy's apartment.

Randy sat down on the couch so Linnea sat down by him. "So…maybe we should talk about this." Linnea started to say. "Just to clear the air. I know we have time yet, but still."

Randy nodded, "Look Linnea, I really like you. I think we're good together. I would love if you were my girlfriend."

Linnea smiled, "I really like you too Randy. And I have to be honest with you, I don't want to rush anything just because of the baby."

Randy nodded, "Sounds good. Now that I'm going back to work, this is going to get a little crazy. Especially with your work schedule being normal and mine not."

"Can I ask about something without starting a big fight?" Linnea said hesitantly.

"Sure, what's up?" Randy said taking her hand.

"Ok, remember when we went on our date, and you mentioned that you had a few bad habits and you had a big flaw? Well, where do we stand on that stuff?" Linnea took a deep breath.

Randy shook his head, "Hmm…yeah….I remember. I told you I'd stop the bad habits and I have so far, and I have no plans to start up again. And, I don't want you to worry. You will be the only woman in my life."

She smiled. "I'm not paranoid, I'm not the jealous type, I just wanted to know where we stand."

"Well…speaking of where we stand…Where do we stand on the baby?" Randy asked her. "I need to know how you feel."

Linnea took another deep breath, "Well…I…I can't and I won't have an abortion. I believe that everyone has a choice, and we did everything consensually and therefore I won't."

Randy nodded, "Fair enough. I can respect that."

"How do you feel? I hate when girls don't give the guys a chance to have a say." Linnea replied.

"Honestly, I feel freaked out. I know you're young, I know I'm young, but neither of us are too young."

Linnea nodded, " It'll mean growing up and being responsible and no matter what happens to us, we always have to put our child first."

"Do you think you could handle putting the baby up for adoption?" Randy asked cautiously.

Linnea thought for a few minutes and then finally broke the silence, "Honestly…no. I have nothing but respect for those who can. But I personally don't know if I could."

Randy nodded, "I can respect that. I kind of feel the same way. Plus, I wouldn't want twenty years from now someone coming around asking why we gave them away. I think we can do this."

Linnea nodded, "Me too."

"Well, then it's settled. We're going to try and see what we can have between us, and we're going to have a baby." Randy said with a smirk. "Wait till your brother finds out."

Linnea laughed a little, "Wait till my father finds out. Mom will be hesitantly happy, but dad is going to be really pissed."

"More so than finding out your brother is gay?"

Linnea thought about it. "Hmm…I think it'll be neck and neck. But, do you still want me to come with you? I mean, I'm sick and pale and not myself."

"That's up to you. Why don't we see how you feel? If you want to wait and meet everyone when you're feeling a little better, that's no problem I totally understand."

Linnea nodded. They snuggled up on the couch under a blanket and watched some tv before finally going to bed. Linnea just wasn't sure if she was up to flying around the world when she could barely keep food down. Plus, maybe a couple days apart to swallow the news would be a good idea.

**Well…there you have it! Please read and review! Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for still being out there and remembering this story and still liking it! Sorry for the delay in update, but I've had two little guys with LOTS of sickness. Please read and review!**

Linnea got out of bed and looked at the calendar. Damn the weeks had flown by fast. Granted, she was so sick that if she wasn't at work she was at home in bed. Her and Randy hadn't spoken much since she left the morning after she found out she was pregnant.

Pregnant…now there was a word Linnea was having a really hard time wrapping her head around. When Randy did actually call or text, that was a word that never came up…EVER. She didn't know what to do. Was having a baby with Randy a mistake? Or was this happening for a reason?

Randy hadn't been purposely avoiding her, but his schedule compared to hers were so opposite and he was currently out of the country on an overseas tour. And she still liked him. But he did admit to partying a lot again. And that worried her. Was she setting herself up for failure?

And she had been thinking a lot about her options. She was coming up on being 10-weeks pregnant and that meant it was time for her first official prenatal visit, if they decided to have the baby or give the baby up for adoption. But, if they did have an abortion, then she needed to do it in the next two weeks or it would be too late.

Who was she becoming? Never in a million years did she ever think abortion and herself would be in the same sentence, but now she was seriously contemplating it. Her and Randy only talked about it one other time, and he had said that if she chose to have an abortion, he would be there by her side holding her hand and he would pay for it. Linnea knew that if she did have an abortion, her parents would never have to find out about the baby, but what would they tell Randy's mom. What would Elaine think of her?

And, she felt like if she did have an abortion, it would be a slap in the face to all of the people in the world that would love to have a baby, but couldn't. Linnea couldn't help but think of her religious upbringing, and maybe just maybe…God had blessed her with a child for a reason. Right now there was no reason she could think of, but maybe there was a reason.

Linnea sighed and text her brother. She hadn't even told him, and right now she needed someone to tell. It was going to eat her alive.

Brian text back, "Hello missing person. How the hell are ya?"

"We need to talk. Can you come over? Alone?" Linnea text back.

"Yeah, I'll be over in a bit. Hungry?" Brian replied.

Linnea ignored the hungry question and flopped back on her bed. Right now, she missed Randy. She wished he was here in her room and holding her close reassuring her that everything would be ok. Just on a whim, she grabbed her phone back and text Randy, "Hey, are you free?"

A short time later she got a text back, "Cheap? Yes…Free? Only for the right reasons. What's up beautiful?"

Linnea smiled, "Do you have time to call me or Skype with me?"

Randy text, "I can call. I'm not near my computer and my phone Skype tends to suck overseas."

And before she could even respond her phone began to ring. She answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Hey Beautiful!" Randy answered. "What's going on?"

"I'm having a rough day." Linnea said sadly. "I'm so confused, and I really could use someone to talk to."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, tomorrow I will be 10-weeks pregnant with our child. I haven't seen you in almost a month. You have yet to speak to me about the baby and I'm running out of time. I either need to make a doctor's appointment, or make a procedure appointment. And I could really use your input. I know you're not intentionally trying to avoid me, but I kind of feel like it. And the fact that we live in separate states and you've been on this overseas tour doesn't help."

"Babe, it's my job. I'm gone a LOT. This doesn't get any easier." Randy replied. He wasn't sounding overly sympathetic or empathetic. "I know you feel lonely, but you're working. Unless you weren't working, you could join me on the road. And on the weekends, you always say you want to catch up on your sleep and you feel too sick."

"That's because I DO. Do you know what it's like to eat six meals a day and vomit up five of them? Or to walk into your parents kitchen where they're cooking God knows what and you have to swallow the puke so you can eat the food so they don't catch on that you've been sick for a month?" Linnea replied angrily. She couldn't help but start crying. "Or to lie awake at night crying because you don't know what to do or what not to do?"

"Look, no one said this was going to be easy. But you said you were prepared to do this." Randy started to argue when Linnea hung up.

Linnea laid down on the bed and began to cry. Was he really going to be no help? She knew that his hands were a bit tied being so far away, but just a simple, "We'll get through this together" would have made her feel better. That's what he said to her in the hospital…but now there was nothing. Nor was he calling her back right away either.

Brian walked into her place and began to call out for her. Linnea emerged from the bedroom looking like something the cat dragged in. She looked at him tearfully, "I'm pregnant. And Randy doesn't care."

"Oh Linnea." He said sadly and held his arms open for her. Brian had done his research. He knew all about Randy's ways, or at least what the fans on the internet said.

She sniffled, "We just got into an argument. Randy is in total denial, and I'm stuck trying to figure out what to do. When I flew home a month ago, he told me he wanted me to be his girlfriend and we'd make it work and we wouldn't rush anything because of the baby. Now he won't even mention the baby and we haven't even seen each other in person since the day I found out I was pregnant."

"So, you were sick because you were pregnant?" Brian asked.

Linnea nodded, "And I still am sick. I puke like five times a day. If not more"

"What are you going to do? Have you told mom and dad?"

"HELL NO!" She exclaimed. "And I was hoping that talking to Randy would have eased my fears and he would reassure me that everything would work out, but he wasn't feeling anything for me or the baby,so I think I have no choice at this point. Either I single parent or I have an abortion."

"Do you think you're ready to have a baby?" Brian asked her gently.

She sighed and looked even more sad as she shook her head, "No, I don't think I can do this."

"Then you need to make an appointment. Do you want me to come with you?" Brian suggested.

Linnea looked up, "No. I'm going to make Randy come with me, then if he shows no signs of sympathy I'm breaking up with him. I really like him, and I really wanted this to work, but if he can't be there for me when I need it the most, then I can't count on him ever."

Meanwhile…

Randy walked into Cody's room. He sat down on the couch, "Well, I took your advice. I acted like a prick and I put the responsibility back on her."

Cody smiled and nodded, "Good man. Now, she'll probably have the abortion and the two of you can go on with your lives."

Randy kicked the ground, "Yeah, but why do I feel like the asshole."

Cody laughed and slapped him on the back, "Because sometimes you have to be the asshole to get shit done."

"Yeah, but I like her. She's the first girl that has actually got me thinking about settling down. And I've tossed the daddy idea around, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad." Randy replied. "I…I don't know about this."

Cody shook his head, "You sappy son-of-a bitch. You either want in or you don't. Don't let her pussy whip you and trick you into something. You give in now, and a year from now, she'll be leaving you and taking half of what you earn with her. Child support and custody is such a mess to get involved with."

Then Cody stood up, "Besides, remember what it was like for us growing up? We barely knew our dads. They were never around when we needed them. And do you want to do that to your kid?" Let alone have a kid with a chick that you weren't even dating? DO the math Orton…Do the math."

Randy got up and walked out of the room. Once he was back inside his own room, he called Linnea.

But Linnea had already made up her mind, and her heart was breaking. She answered the phone tearfully, "Save it Randy. I made the appointment so you don't have to worry. Just, try and clear your schedule for Wednesday to be here. I'd prefer to not have to make my brother be in there with me."

"Linnea, I'm sorry I was such an ass." Randy started to say but Linnea interrupted him.

"Randy, you said your peace. I know where you stand. You made that perfectly clear. Maybe I'll see you Wednesday." And she hung up.

Randy hung up the phone with tears in his eyes…he just fucked up big time. He chucked his phone against the wall and cursed a blue streak.

**TUESDAY AFTERNOON**

Linnea was just walking out of the bathroom at work from getting sick when she bumped into Anna. "Girl, they need you at the desk."

Linnea rolled her eyes, "Great. Thanks."

Anna smiled, "You ok?"

Linnea nodded, she had been doing a pretty good job hiding her sickness at work. "Yeah, I think my lunch didn't like me much."

Anna laughed, "Leftovers are evil."

Linnea walked up to the front desk, "You needed me?" Then she looked up and saw Randy standing there with a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a little gift bag.

"Hey beautiful." He said simply.

Linnea smiled but tried not to show any emotion, even though her heart was doing backflips and somersaults. "What's the occasion?"

"I'm back in the United States, I don't need to be anywhere until this weekend and I bought you something." Randy replied with his classic smirk.

"He could buy me anything he wanted." One of the other girls whispered.

"What's in the bag?" Linnea asked Randy.

He smiled, "I thought you might like to open it somewhere more private. Do you have a minute?"

Anna walked up behind Linnea, "Of course she does! Go ahead Linnea."

Linnea shot her a look. "Gee…thanks Anna." Then she turned her attention back to Randy. "Alright, follow me."

And she escorted Randy to the break room. "Buying me things isn't going to make me forgive you." She started to sass, but Randy put his finger up to her mouth.

"Just open the bag. Or do you need me to do it?" Randy asked.

Linnea looked up at him, "I just got done throwing up my lunch. I don't have a lot of strength right now."

Randy reached into the bag and pulled out two sleepers, one was yellow and white striped with a giraffe and the other one was green and white stripes with a zebra. He held them up and looked at her, "Let's do this. I'm ready to be a family. Cancel your appointment."

Linnea looked at him in shock, "Randy…they're so cute. But, are you sure?"

Randy nodded and smiled, "Yup, I'm definitely sure. I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I was scared and confused and didn't know what to think. But I know for sure."

Linnea wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "Oh my God, I can't believe you did this!"

"So…will you cancel the appointment?" Randy asked again.

Linnea's eyes filled with tears, "I already did. This morning. I couldn't go through with it. With you or without you, I was going to do this."

Randy wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he kissed her sweetly. "Thank you Linnea. I'm sorry, and I'll do my best to never be an asshole again."

"Tomorrow morning at nine a.m., we'll go in for my first prenatal appointment."

Randy smiled and nodded, "Count me in. And from there, we'll talk about where we go from here. And how to tell your parents."

Linnea smiled and wiped her eyes, "Ok, I have to go back to work now."

Anna walked in and found Linnea holding the sleepers. "Oh my God….does that mean what I think it means?"

Linnea blushed deeply. Randy smiled, "Yup, we're having a baby."

Anna squealed and hugged them both. Linnea smiled, "But I'm not out twelve weeks yet, so please don't say anything until I know I'm a bit more safe."

Anna nodded, "No problem. But now I know that you're ok and not dying. All you're puking made me nervous."

The three of them laughed. Linnea looked at Randy, "Oh yeah, the flowers are beautiful also."

"Yeah, the flowers kind of fell to the back burner didn't they?" Randy chuckled.

He kissed Linnea goodbye and headed off to her place.

**Randy sure changed his tune…good thing! LOL! Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU for finding this story and staying with it! I know my updates have been only once a week, but I promise that they'll get a bit more frequent. Had to get the household healthy again! Thanks again! Please read and review! **

Linnea walked into her place and found Randy fast asleep on the couch. She set her keys and the flowers and the gift bag down quietly as she shut the door.

Randy stirred a bit with the sound of the door closing. Linnea went over and kissed him sweetly. That caught Randy's attention. He smiled beneath the feel of her soft lips. "Mmm…that's a great way to wake up. How are you guys doing?"

Linnea smiled, "I haven't puked in a few hours, life is good."

Randy sat up a bit, "So, should we go out to dinner to celebrate?"

"You and this food thing." She teased. "Honestly, I say we let you have whatever you want for dinner, and I'll order soup and a sandwich from Erbert and Gerberts. Besides, tonight I think we need to sit and work out a bunch of stuff. We'll need to have answers before we tell my parents and confirm to yours."

He nodded, "Yeah, good call. Let me get off the couch, then we'll get started."

Linnea headed to the kitchen to show him where the menu drawer was.

Randy began to browse the menus. "Hey, what's something that I don't know about you?"

She shook her head and looked at him, "What?"

He smirked and smacked her on the ass, "You heard me. What's something I don't know about you?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Your brother always says that I haven't even begun to know you yet. So, fill me in." Randy replied as he pulled out a few.

She thought for a minute, "Well…I was always on the dance teams in high school and college. I competed every year. And choirs. I don't know! What do you want to know?"

Randy laughed, "I didn't know that you were into all if that."

Linnea nodded. "Yup, I LOVED it. And I guess there was the phone call I got the other day."

Randy looked confused, "What call?"

"Well, the day that I decided with you or without you, I had to make the decision. My brother went behind my back and sent one of my dance tapes in for an audition tape. And I was selected to audition in person. So I went out and auditioned and actually had just gotten back to work right before I met you. And I had received a call back asking if I'd be interested in joining the tour. So I had to apologize and decline because I had found out I was pregnant." She explained trying not to sound a bit disappointed.

"Who was the artist?" Randy asked.

She bit her bottom lip. "Lady Gaga."

Randy's eyes opened wide, "Oh my God! You were asked to dance for Lady Gaga?"

"Yup, I was shocked. And I knew that my brother would have been over the moon. But, I decided that the baby was here for a reason, and I had to do what I needed to do. So I declined the offer."

Randy went and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. "It means everything to me that you would put your dreams on hold because of our baby."

"Yeah, tell me that again when my parents hit the roof." She teased.

They ordered their food and plopped down on the couch. Randy looked at Linnea, "Ok, what all do we need to work out? Let's see…you living here and me living there."

"With you being on the road all the time, it would be kind of nice for me to have somebody to lean on. Plus, I don't know anybody out there yet and we're just starting to date, so I don't think we should rush it and move in together yet. Let's move slow." Linnea replied.

"As much as I want to argue with you, I can't. I know you're really planted here. And since we are just starting to date it doesn't make sense to have you uproot yourself and move a few states away. But, just know that one weekend a month I'll need to go to my place to take care of my stuff." Randy answered.

Linnea nodded, "Agreed. Plus, I have my job here, and I've been there for awhile so I'd hate to lose that."

"True. And what about doctoring and delivering? We should stick with one doctor throughout your pregnancy." Randy quipped.

She looked over shocked, "Wow Randy! Have you been doing your research?"

"You forget, my mom's a nurse. I've learned throughout the years about various things." He said with a laugh. "So kind of. Plus my mom hasn't shut up about it since we left there."

Linnea couldn't help but laugh. "I'm nervous and scared to death to tell my parents, but I kind of can't wait. I just want it out there."

"Well, I think for now that we've worked through our biggest things, so now let's relax for the night." Randy said kissing her cheek. "I say…we eat dinner…then I eat you for your dessert."

She smiled, "You're forgetting one thing. First we eat dinner, then…I usually puke up dinner. And following that I brush my teeth and curl into a ball and try to sleep because if I'm sleeping I can't tell that I need to puke so much."

"Damn…how long until you're not puking anymore? Me and this baby need to have a talk." Randy said sternly.

"Hopefully two weeks, but it could be a bit longer. There's nothing for sure." She answered.

He grumbled as the doorbell rang. Their food began to arrive and they sat down for dinner.

Linnea looked at Randy, "So how was your overseas tour?"

He nodded, "It went pretty good. Good crowds, lots of merchandise sold while we were there. We visited the troops, we went to a few countries we hadn't been to in years, so it was a nice tour. Did a lot of partying, got a lot of free drinks."

She swallowed hard, part of her was still uneasy about a few of the things that she knew about him. Randy made it no secret that he liked to party. And she knew that he had dabbled with drugs a bit so she wasn't sure what to think. Plus he had told her that he usually tended to cheat and that was something he would work on. She had promised that she wouldn't hold it against him, but it was something on the back of her mind."

Randy waved his hand in front of her, "Hey, you're off in left field. What's on your mind?"

Linnea shook her head, "Nothing. Just…pregnancy brain is already beginning to kick in."

He looked at her as if he didn't believe her, "Are you lying to me?"

"No…" She replied not convincingly. But Randy just let it go.

After dinner, they watched a movie, and Randy got to hold Linnea's hair back as she puked up her dinner. He looked at her, "So, not to say the wrong thing, but do you ever wonder if this is all mental driven?"

Linnea flashed him an evil look, "Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm just saying…you told me that you were going to eat dinner and puke, so what did you do? Eat and puke. Now, had you told me you were going to eat and feel great, maybe you wouldn't have puked."

Her hormones were racing now, "Look…I have tried everything to feel better and I still feel like shit. I get up and I sip water and nibble crackers. Then by the time I get to work I'm puking my guts out. On to lunch where I sip chicken broth and noodles and afterwards, I puke. Then I come home and attempt dinner and vomit some more. I haven't talked to a doctor yet because I didn't know for sure what I was going to do. I've tried acupuncture, and I puked halfway through the session. NOTHING helps Randy."

He rubbed her back, "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help, that's all."

"Telling me I'm failing at this already is NOT helping. I have cried SO much in the last few weeks that this kid probably thinks I'm a basket case."

"You're not failing. You're doing great. And I'm truly proud of you." Randy said as he hugged her.

They finally made it back to the bed and Randy held her close. It didn't take long for Linnea to fall asleep. She was so weak from being so sick.

Randy lay next to her and lightly rubbed her back and her stomach. It was still hard to believe that she was pregnant with his child. In six months, there would be a child crying and needing him to be there for it. Being a parent was such a big commitment and the fact that it happened with a girl he hadn't really been much involved with was such a shocker, but he was really glad that it was with her. Linnea was such a unique and awesome girl. And he knew that he sounded like a pig, but he really wanted to find out about her bisexual side.

He drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Linnea and babies running through his head.

The next morning Linnea's alarm went off and she reached across Randy to turn it off. "Babe, it's time to wake up." She said as she gently shook him.

Randy grumbled and held her close, "I don't wanna."

"Well, we have enough time to take a shower, get dressed and head out to the doctor's office." She replied.

Randy smirked, "I like the sound of that."

"Well, I'm headed to the shower. Maybe you'll join me." She teased. Then she hopped out of bed and climbed into the shower.

Randy couldn't resist, he got out of bed and headed into the shower. He climbed in behind Linnea and made sure that he rubbed his naked body against the back of her as much as possible.

Linnea moaned a bit, "Oooh…"

Randy turned her around to face him and pinned her back against the wall of the shower, "Are you up for me to wake you up?" He said to her in a low voice.

She looked into his intense, piercing eyes, "I don't know…What do you have in mind?"

He leaned in and passionately began to kiss her.

Linnea kissed him back hungrily and bit his lip a bit. Randy slid his hand up the side of her and began to caress her breast. Then he kissed his way from her mouth to her neck and down to her growing perky nipple and began to tongue it.

She arched her back and moaned a bit as she let her hands fall to his hips. Linnea squeezed his back and dug her nails into his flesh as he suckled harder.

Randy let out a low moan as he switched sides. He then kissed his way up her chest and then took a handful of her hair and yanked her head back as he began to kiss and nibble her throat.

Linnea couldn't hold herself back. She didn't care about the nausea at this point. She let her fingers explore his lower body and she took a full handful of his sack and squeezed a bit.

"Damn Linnea." Randy groaned as he pushed himself up against her and kissed her fiercely again. He let his fingers slide into her moist haven and he began to tease and twist and pinch at her clit.

Linnea tried to brace herself. The feelings felt SO good it was mind blowing. She rocked her hips against his fingers.

Finally Randy couldn't hold himself back anymore. He pushed her into the corner of her shower a bit roughly and entered her quickly.

Linnea gasped and dug her nails into his shoulder blades so she wouldn't fall.

Randy didn't hold anything back, he thrust into hard and deep. They had been incredibly sexual for six weeks and then had almost four weeks with nothing, Randy NEEDED to get laid. And there was no loving crossing his mind. He needed to not just rock her world, but to all out fuck her.

Linnea lifted one of her legs and tilted her hips so he could thrust even deeper. She moaned and grunted his name.

Randy could tell that Linnea was getting damn close to exploding so he decided to step it up a bit. He cupped her butt in his hands, and began to tease it with is finger tip. As her breathing got faster and her nails dug deeper, he began to slide his finger into her ass.

Linnea let out a surprising moan and squeezed her muscles as tight as she could around his hard, stiff cock.

Randy couldn't hold it in anymore. He plunged both his cock and his finger as deep as he could and they both exploded their hot liquids against each other.

Then they relaxed. Randy slid himself out of Linnea and he leaned against the wall next to her. "Holy shit." He panted.

"You're telling me." She said breathlessly.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked.

"Like I could vomit all over this entire shower, but I'm trying not to." She said with a laugh. "What about you?"

"Unfuckingbelievable." He said with a kiss. "Ready for the doctor?"

Linnea nodded. "Yeah, I am. What about you?"

"Yup. Let's go." Randy replied.

They quickly finished washing and hopped out of the shower. And they rushed to get ready and they climbed into Linnea's car and headed off to the doctor.

**Please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the great reviews you guys! Have a great weekend!**

Linnea looked over at Randy as he drove her car, "Can I ask you something?"

Randy nodded, "Of course, what's up?"

"Why don't you ever ask me to go on the road with you?" Linnea asked.

Randy froze, "Umm…well….I…I just don't think you'd have a good time. Plus, there's a lot of movement and you've been so sick that I figured you wouldn't want to."

Linnea looked a little sad, "OH….ok."

Randy took a deep breath, there was a reason that he never asked Linnea to go on the road with him. There were a lot of reasons technically. The road was littered with ex-lovers and drugs and alcohol and he was a little nervous about showing Linnea all of that. Plus, Stacy was on the road with him still…they spent a lot of time together…TOO much time together…there was still a reason that he never let Linnea touch his phone.

"Linnea, whenever you feel that you could handle it, and you're prepared for anyone you may meet, I'll bring you on the road with me." Randy said hesitantly.

Linnea smiled, "Oh Randy, do you really mean it?"

"Yes, I really mean it. I would really like it if you could see just what it's like to do what I do." Randy replied with a smile.

She reached over and hugged him, "That means a lot to me. I was afraid that the reason you weren't inviting me was because you were ashamed of me."

He patted her knee, "No, I'm not ashamed of you." He was definitely scared to death of what becoming a father would be like, and working towards being completely committed to Linnea. He wasn't there yet, but he was working towards it.

They arrived at the doctor. After being asked a bunch of questions, and giving lots of blood for tests, they scheduled her next doctors appointment and scheduled her next ultrasound for 20 weeks. That way they would be able to check on the baby's development and if they were interested they would be able to find out the baby's gender.

Linnea squeezed Randy's hand, "Alright, let's go and tell my parents."

Randy nodded.

As they pulled into her parents driveway Randy looked over at Linnea. She was sitting in the passenger seat and had tears in her eyes. "Linnea, what's wrong? The appointment went well."

She sniffled, "I know, but I'm nervous because we have to go in and tell my parents that I'm pregnant and that we're having the baby."

Randy squeezed her hand, "What can I do?"

Linnea shrugged, "I don't know. Let's just get in there."

They got out and Randy held her hand as they walked into the house. "Mom? Dad?" Linnea called out.

"In the kitchen dear." Her mom replied.

Randy and Linnea walked into the kitchen. "Mom, Dad, you remember Randy."

Diana smiled, "Of course, it's great to see you again Randy!"

Michael nodded his head to him, "So what are you kids doing today?"

"Well…we came here because we need to talk to you." Linnea said hesitantly.

"About what?" Diana asked.

Randy looked at Linnea and she took a deep breath, "Well, we wanted to let you know that you guys are going to become grandparents."

Michael snapped his head up, "WHAT?" He said angrily.

"Oh my God!" Diana said shocked.

"I'm ten-weeks pregnant." Linnea said nervously. "And Randy and I are going to keep the baby."

Michael stood up and glared at Randy, "I hope you're prepared to make an honest woman out of my little girl."

Randy took a deep breath, "Actually, we've decided that we're not going to rush into things."

Michael grew more angry, "I will not have some playboy who is too busy humping anything with legs knock up my daughter and then leave her with some bastard child to raise all by herself and then knowing that you have single-handedly sent them straight to hell."

Diana shook her head, "Oh Michael just stop."

Randy was pissed, "I know that this wasn't planned, but I'm going to be there for Linnea and our child."

"Really, and how do you plan on doing that? When was the last time you were with someone other than Linnea?" Michael shot back.

"Michael!" Diana yelled, "Enough!" Then she turned to Linnea, "Are you doing ok? Is the baby ok?"

Linnea nodded, "Yeah, so far baby is good. I've been so sick though. I've just been hiding it until I was far enough along to be safe."

"You've been sick because God is punishing you." Michael said as he stood up and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Daddy, please." Linnea said as she followed him. "I know that you don't approve, but could you at least be a little bit supportive? This is going to be your first grandchild.

He turned around, "Linnea, I'm worried because you have chosen to have a child with someone who has a profession that has a history of running around and cheating on their wives. And if it's true that all you were to him was an original temporary fling as your brother pointed out…"

"Dad, please. It doesn't matter what we started as, what matters now is that we're dating and we're working on seeing what we can be. We don't want to rush it just because there's a baby involved. I know that you're not going to be happy about that, but PLEASE, remember that I am your little girl and your little girl could use her Dad right about now. I know that Randy has a jagged past, and I know that you don't approve, but this is your grandchild." She said rubbing her stomach with tears in her eyes. "So please, try and be nice."

Diana looked at Randy, "SO…you got Linnea pregnant, huh? Are you going to be staying faithful to her?"

Randy looked at Diana, "We're in a committed relationship."

"That doesn't answer my question. Are you staying faithful to her?" Diana asked again.

Randy didn't respond right away, so Diana stepped close to him. "I'm going to tell you right now. That's my little girl, and if you don't intend on treating her with love and respect, then walk away now. Keep it in your pants unless it's with her. She'll be faithful and loyal to you."

Randy nodded, "Yes ma'am. I had one night of panicking and I lost control, but now she's the only woman I want to be with."

"Your honesty shows me that you're facing reality now. Thank you." Diana said. "So, are you going to stay or are you going to run?" Diana asked.

"I'm here to stay. I had my wake up call and all I want to be is Linnea's man and our baby's dad. I might be scared to death, but dammit I'm here." Randy replied.

"Good man. Congratulations." Diana said giving Randy a hug.

Randy and Linnea stayed for just a little bit, and then they left so her parents could discuss it. And Randy had a lot to think about. He was being honest, he wanted to be Linnea's man and be a dad to their child. But, he hasn't been the man Linnea thinks he is.

He had been with Stacy out on the road. He wasn't proud of it, but he had been. And he was still dabbling with drugs off and on. Not to mention partying a lot.

Linnea looked over at Randy, "Hey, are you ok? You're being awfully quiet."

Randy nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Maybe it was time to figure out his shit out. Straighten his life out. He turned to Linnea, "Hey, I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"What if we look at some houses here in Minnesota?" Randy offered. "Maybe we should think about buying a house instead of just staying in your little place."

She looked at Randy shocked, "Did you just say we should think about buying a house? Here in Minnesota?"

Randy nodded, "Yeah, and you know…maybe if you don't feel comfortable being in the house alone, you could ask your brother to move in until the baby comes."

"Oh my God Randy…I…I don't know what to say." Linnea replied shocked.

"Say yes." Randy said with a smile.

"Ok…yes!" She replied happily. This was amazing. She was still a little uncertain, and Randy had acted really weird at her parents house, but maybe it was just all overwhelming.

Randy thought to himself, he knew that he could make everything better as long as he smoothed everything over, painted a pretty picture and kept the ugly to himself. Linnea had an edge to her, she wasn't just a push-over like the other girls. He had to really work hard to keep the ugly away from her.

**What do you think? Linnea has her hands full with Randy, is this going to work out? Please read and review!**


End file.
